


Return To Holby

by LipstickLovingSapphic



Series: Weekly Berena Fix [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, DIY, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Equals, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Laughter, Post-Canon Fix-It, Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Smut, Staring, Velvet - Freeform, Weekly Berena Fix, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipstickLovingSapphic/pseuds/LipstickLovingSapphic
Summary: Bernie returns to holby a year after her break up with Serena.





	1. Return of the Wolfe

**Author's Note:**

> Jealousy prompt for Weekly Berena Fix. I want to thank LittleMissO for her beta skills! Comment are very welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie returns to holby a year after her break up with Serena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy prompt for Weekly Berena Fix. I want to thank LittleMissO for her beta skills! Comment are very welcome.

A year has passed since Bernie’s been here, at Holby City hospital. She’s been back to Holby to visit Cameron and Charlotte, obviously, but nowhere near this building.  After the painful separation with Serena she had discovered that the NTC wouldn’t disregard her resignation, forcing her to search for another position. Eventually, she found a short-term contract at The Royal London, in their major trauma centre. Now, her contract at the Royal Free expired, she finds herself in the carpark of the place she's been evading preparing to embark on the first of a set of locum shifts on Keller she's signed up for.

 

Bernie sits in her car, thoughts overwhelming her mind. _Does Serena know I’m coming back_? _Is she working today? Should I find Serena and explain?_ _I don’t want her finding out on the grapevine._ Bernie glances over at the time displayed on the radio and realises she will be late if she doesn’t make her way inside soon. _Stop being such a coward and get out the car,_ she thinks to herself. _You can do this._ Knowing it’s now or never, she picks up her bag that’s sitting on the passenger seat, gets out of the car, locks it and makes her way inside the hospital.

 

On entering the building she goes to Pulses and joins the queue. _Might need a peace offering if I’m going to find Serena._ she thinks. When she’s front of the queue, she orders two coffee’s; one for herself and the other for Serena. She also picks up a little something extra she knows Serena will like, a pain au chocolat then makes her path towards AAU. As Bernie approaches the double door that lead to the ward she halts, suddenly seized by fear and filled with a dread that makes her want to run. _Come on, you’ve made it this far, running is not an option, this is your place of employment,_ she tells herself. Bernie takes a sharp breath, draws her new I.D badge out of her pocket and lets herself onto AAU.

 

Scanning the department, she recognises no one until her vision lands upon Donna who’s sitting at the nurse’s station. Donna looks up and spots her and instantly smiles in Bernie’s direction. Bernie smiles back and wanders over towards her.

“Ms Wolfe!” Donna exclaims “What a surprise. It’s great to see you.”

“It’s wonderful to see you too, Donna.” Bernie replies fondly. “Is… er, Serena around?”

“She‘s in the office, but-” Before Donna could say another word and warn her, Bernie moves in long strides towards the office door. When she arrives, she can see through the open blinds, Serena sitting in her chair facing the sofa, upon which Jason and an unfamiliar grey haired man are sitting, chatting and laughing.

 

Bernie’s stomach suddenly feels tied in knots with a mix of anger and pain. _So this is the reason our emails eventually ceased. They look happy. It should be me in there with Serena and Jason. Serena looks magnificent._ She peers through the window at the scene until she sees the man lean forward and touch Serena’s knee. Not wishing to witness any more, she dumps the coffees and the pain au chocolat, _the extra something for Serena_ in the nearest bin she can locate, strides towards the exit and slams her hand against the green button. Hard. She shoves the door open and practically runs until she finds herself at the bottom of the stairwell.

 

With nowhere else to go, other than to ascend the stairs, she sits on the floor with her back against the wall. She struggles to gather her emotions as silent tears spill down her face. _I have no right to be jealous. Serena deserves to be content after all that’s happened. Why didn’t she tell me she’s met someone? I would’ve understood, s_ he thinks, I _could murder a cigarette._ With that thought, she climbs the stairs until she arrives at the fire exit door leading onto the roof.

 

Bernie pushes down on the metal bar and frees the door. She strolls over to the metal steps and takes a seat. As she searches in her pockets for her cigarette packet, she hears the door open and someone else steps onto the roof.

“Ms Wolfe. Aren’t you supposed to be bathing beneath the African sun?”

“Ah...yes. That… didn’t exactly work out, Mr Copeland. Turns out resignations can’t be revoked in Nairobi.” Bernie explains.

“Do you mind if I sit?” Dom asks, walking to stand in front of Bernie and signalling to the space beside her.

“Be my guest” Bernie replies, glancing up and producing a tight smile.

“Just like old times.” Dom jokes as he sits.

“Quite. I feel like I’ve come.. uh, full circle.”

“So… professional or personal elephant?” Dom questions.

“Can I answer both?” Bernie inquires.

“Of course.” Dom Replies. Bernie stares ahead and twists her palms together before proceeding.

“Professionally, My locum shift started on Keller about 20 minutes ago which I haven’t appeared for so I’ve probably messed that up. And… Personally-” Bernie stops, attempting to produce words from her mouth.

“The one that got away?” Dom asks, trying to help, seeing how much Bernie is struggling.

“Very much the one.” Bernie takes a heavy breath, sighs and carries on.

“I went to find Serena because I didn’t want her to discover I’m back here through idle gossip. But she was in the office, preoccupied, with Jason and… a… a man. I froze. I couldn’t stop staring at the scene through the window then he touched her knee. I ran and uh… ended up here.” Bernie explains.

“And you assume she and the aforementioned man are-?”

“Yep.” Bernie says bitterly. “They seemed very cosy.”

“Well if it’s any consolation, I’ve heard nothing about Serena dating anyone on the grapevine and my sources are pretty reliable.” Dom shares.

“Ms Fanshawe?” Bernie questions.

“Yes, the one and only.” Dom replies. “And as for not showing up for your shift, don’t fret about that, you’re forgetting you’ve got friends in high places here and you’re Bernie Wolfe, ex army major, who’s going to argue with you?”

“Ha, yes. I still even possess some army skills.” Bernie laughs. There’s a moment’s silence between them. _What am I going to do about Serena?_ She ponders. Bernie breaks the silence to say.

“I was planning to ask Serena to marry me… I,  I still have the ring. I’ve been carrying it around with me since shortly after Guinevere was born. I planned to propose after Jason’s wedding but-”

“You broke up.” Dom finishes. Bernie looks down at the floor and nods.

“You truly love Serena, don’t you?” Dom asks.

“Yes.” she says, twisting to look at Dom.

“It’s time to be brave Ms Wolfe. You need to go back in there, find her and tell her how you feel. It doesn’t matter whether she’s seeing this man you saw because if you don’t try, you’ll never know. I will cover for you on Keller. I’m positive I can create some excuse, after all I’ve had plenty of practice.” He advises before teasing. “Now get up, go find her and spread some of that Wolfe irresistibility around.” He nudges his shoulder into Bernie’s playfully.

“How do you know about that? Let me guess.. Fleur?”

“I know of all Ms Campbell’s secrets.”

“So I suppose you know of ‘she’s the greatest love affair of my life’ and ‘her kisses taste of chocolate and honeycomb’ then?” Bernie quips.

“No, but do explain.”

“That’s a discussion for another time, Mr Copeland.”  Bernie rises to her feet and stands in front of Dom. _Time to be brave,_ she thinks.

“Thank you, Dom. For this.” She says gesturing between them.

“Good luck.” Dom replies. With that said, Bernie strides toward the fire exit door and makes her way back to AAU.

 

When Bernie arrives at the double doors leading onto AAU for the second time, she takes out her I.D from her pocket while thinking, _here goes. No going back now._ Despite feeling apprehensive, she wipes the card over the black box that’s secured to the wall, pulls the door open and proceeds towards the office she once shared with Serena.

As she approaches the office the door opens, and she is presented with Serena, Jason and the unidentified man. He’s tall, average build with short, somewhat wavy, grey hair and glasses. Jason is the first to recognise Bernie standing there fixed to the spot.

“Bernie!” Jason exclaims. Walking at speed towards her. Bernie beams her happiest smile, feeling the impact of her nerves disappear. _I’m so glad he’s pleased to see me. Hope I’m rewarded with the same reception from Serena._

“Hello Jason, love. It’s wonderful to see you.” Jason places his hand upon Bernie’s shoulder; his interpretation of a hug. Bernie continues.

“How’s er.. Greta and Guinevere?” Bernie asks as she puts her hand upon his. Before Jason can answer, Serena appears and stands beside him.

“Bernie! What are you doing here?” Serena asks with a blend of astonishment and delight.

“Surprise.” Bernie answers, not able to find any other words. Before Bernie can say another word, the mysterious man steps forward to stand beside Serena and Jason.

“You must be the Bernie that I’ve heard so much about.” he says. Bernie laughs nervously.

“Well that’s amusing because I’m still to hear anything about you. But then why would I? It seems we have abandoned all forms of communication.” Bernie remarks. Serena looks down, looking uncomfortable and fidgets with her pendant. Bernie moves her gaze to study Serena and goes on.

“Serena, you could have just told me, I would of been okay with it…  eventually. Accepted that you’ve found someone else and moved on. I… I thought we were friends before all else, dear friends, but uh… maybe-” Serena looks up with a puzzled expression. She stops Bernie’s speech by raising her hand as realisation hits.

“Bernie, no- it’s- this is not what you think.” Serena gestures between herself and the silvery haired man.

“Isn’t it?” Bernie replies

“Oh- no, god no.” The man halts and continues. “I’m Robert Haynes, Jason’s Father. Serena’s been helping Jason and I to reconnect - as his support system, nothing more.”

Bernie feels shocked, relieved and foolish, she appears flabbergasted. _Oh whoops!_ She realises, _but maybe there’s still hope?_

“It is true, Bernie.” Jason starts, disturbing Bernie from her thoughts. “He is my Father. Auntie Serena is not in love with him. She is still in love with you. I know because she is always sad when I talk about you, she thinks I do not notice but I do. She is terrible at hiding it. Also Greta says that her intake of wine has increased by 45.3 percent this year and-” Serena cuts him off.

“Yes. Okay Jason… thank you, that’s enough.” Serena glances awkwardly towards Bernie, appearing mortified. Bernie’s trying not to smirk while holding back laughter, Serena glares at her, unamused.

“Sorry.” Bernie mouths towards her. Serena’s expression softens.

“I really should go now.” Robert says, seeming quite uncomfortable. “It’s been great to see you again Jason, you too Serena. It’s been nice to meet you Bernie.” He holds out his hand towards Bernie offering a handshake.

“Yes… you too.” Bernie replies whilst reciprocating the handshake.

“I’ll call you very soon to arrange meeting up again.” Robert says to Jason. Jason nods in reply and Robert makes his move towards the exit.

“Could we go into the office Serena, please?” Bernie asks “I think we need to talk about... ” Bernie tails off with a half hearted gesture.

“Yes, quite. I rather think we’ve given the ward enough of a show.” Serena replies, laughing cheerfully and not quite believing Bernie is here. They both return to the office with Jason in tow. When Serena and Bernie enter the room, Jason stops in the doorway and they both shift to face him.

“Need to go home now as there are things I need to help Greta with.” he announces.

“Okay love. I’ll see you later at dinner.” Serena responds.

“Bye Jason, I hope to see you soon.” Bernie adds.

“Are you not going back to Nairobi?” Jason asks, looking extremely confused.

“No. I’m staying...  right here.” Bernie answers, smiling the brightest smile. Jason beams a grin looking particularly pleased before turning and stepping away.

 

Serena reaches out and closes the door now Jason is gone. She spins to face Bernie feeling taken aback by her answer to Jason’s question. She smiles and sits down on the sofa situated against the wall, underneath the window, while Bernie moves over to Serena’s desk and perches herself on the edge.

“So you aren’t going back to the NTC?” Serena starts by asking, knowing Bernie might find it tough to lead the conversation.

“Nope. Serena, I… I didn’t fly back to the NTC after we finished. My resignation couldn’t be withdrawn.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Where have you been all this year?” Serena fires questions, sounding concerned.

“London, staying with my sister and working at The Royal London in their major trauma centre.” Bernie takes a deep breath and goes on. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to feel more guilty than you already did, you know...um about-” Bernie gestures with her hand while struggling to say the words.   

“Yes, okay… that’s reasonable. I possibly would’ve blamed myself.” Serena looks down as she flattens her trousers while Bernie is twisting her hands together contemplating what to say next.

“My contract is up in London and I’ve exhausted staying with my sister. I cleaned out her drinks cabinet of all the best whiskey when I showed up and she hasn’t quite forgiven me.” Bernie chuckles, realizing _I was a bit of a mess._ “I’m stopping with Cam while I search for a place of my own and I’m picking up locum shifts. I was suppose to start on Keller today but I haven’t shown my face just yet. I…  I came to find you earlier to explain before you heard through the whispers of the porters but you were… uh, preoccupied.” Bernie explains while she gestures with her hands.

“Ah and that’s why you thought Robert and I were a thing?” Serena asks with amusement playing on her face.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Silly of me jumping to conclusions like that. I was insanely jealous thinking of you… with him. I had no right feeling like that. We aren’t together anymore but I couldn’t help it.” Serena raises her hand and shakes her head.

“Forget it, there’s nothing to apologise for. I should be the one apologising. I miss you, Bernie. Jason’s right I can’t bare to hear anybody talk about you because it reminds me how much of a fool I’ve been. I realize now that I drove you away because I was punishing myself; thinking I didn’t deserve you or your forgiveness. But I didn’t just hurt myself, I hurt you in the process, I’m sorry.”

Bernie takes off her bag, turns around and places it on Serena’s desk before she moves over to sit next to Serena on the sofa, twisting slightly so she can face her.

“We’re both fools, Serena. I...  I should’ve fought for you. I shouldn’t have just agreed with everything you said because I assumed that was what you wanted even though I could picture coming home to you… putting the bins out and pushing swings in the park. The only thing I corrected you about was… wearing slippers because I don’t wear them but I’d bloody buy a pair if-” Before she can finish Serena leans forward and gently presses her lips against Bernie’s. Bernie responds, deepening the kiss by taking Serena’s bottom lip between her own. Serena’s hands gravitate towards Bernie’s hair and the blonde places hers upon Serena’s thighs. _Am I dreaming? Is this really happening?_ Bernie thinks, feeling as if this moment isn’t real.

They break the kiss, both needing to catch their breath and pull back from one another to their original positions.

“Serena,-” Bernie reaches over to the back of Serena’s hand and strokes a finger over it, asking permission to hold it. Serena responds to the gesture, turns her hand over and allows Bernie to entwine their hands together. Bernie continues.

“If we are to do this, us, we need to get it right this time because I couldn’t bare to lose you again. We’ve been through so much together but we’ve never done this properly. I want this but we need to communicate with each other better.

“I want this too. I never want to feel the way I have this year ever again. I’ve felt so empty and alone.” Serena says. Bernie squeezes Serena’s hand in response. _I should ask now, there will never be a right time,_ thinks Bernie.

 

Throwing caution to the wind and deciding to act on her thoughts, she removes her hand from Serena’s and places it on Serena’s knee instead before saying.

“Stay right there, don’t move.” Bernie rises from the sofa, goes towards her bag and rummages.

“Bernie, what are you doing?” Serena asks, raising an eyebrow; amused.

“Ah! Found it.” Bernie announces. She walks back over to Serena and sits down, facing Serena as before.

“Okay, found what?” Serena asks, not able to see what Bernie is holding.

“This,-” Bernie places what she’s holding on the palm of her opposite hand, revealing a black velvet ring box. Bernie continues-

“I’ve been carrying this around with me for a while. I bought it on the way to the airport when I was travelling back to Nairobi after Guinevere was born it’s been in my bag ever since.” Bernie opens the box to present a white gold ring with a deep ruby centre surrounded by diamonds. Serena gasps and raises her hand to cover her mouth in astonishment. Bernie uses her free hand to takes hold of Serena and takes a deep breath hoping it will steady her nerves.

“I love you Serena Wendy Campbell. I’ve always loved you and I always will. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you beside me, as my Wife. Will you marry me?”

“Yes Bernie, of course I’ll marry you!” Serena exclaims with happy tears streaming down her face and ending up in the crevices of her wide smile. Bernie releases a breath she’s been holding and beams a smile as bright as sunshine while she reaches up and uses her thumb to wipe tears from Serena’s cheek. She removes the ring from the box, takes hold of Serena’s left hand and slides the ring onto Serena’s ring finger. _Thank goodness it’s a perfect fit._ They gravitate towards each other until they lock into an emotional and tender kiss.

 

A knock at the door interrupts the kiss. Serena pulls back from Bernie’s hold.

“Yes, come in.” Serena shouts. Donna opens the door to see Bernie and Serena sitting on the sofa.

“Sorry to interrupt, but you’re needed in theatre, Ms Campbell.” Donna informs them.

“Ah yes, I’ll just be a minute. Can you let them know I’m on my way please?”

“Of course. So uh… have you two kissed and made up then?” Donna asks. Bernie turns to face Donna in the doorway.

“You could say that.” Bernie replies, smiling. Donna turns on her heels and makes her way back to the ward with a huge smile on her face.

“I... should get going up to Keller, show my face before someone comes looking for me.” Bernie says after turning back to Serena. _Who knows what sort of excuse Mr Copeland came up with_ , she wonders.

“Of course, darling.” Serena say tenderly. Bernie’s heart flutters after hearing that word from Serena. _Did she just call me darling? I’ve longed to hear her call me that again._

They both rise to their feet to stand in front of each other. Bernie takes hold of Serena’s left hand and leans in quickly kissing her on the lips.

“I love you, for eternity.” She says, smiling and rubbing a thumb over the ring.

“And I love you, always.” Serena replies returning a smile. Bernie lets go of Serena’s hand, steps away, turns towards the open door and makes her way to face what awaits her on Keller.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested, this is the ring I envisioned Bernie proposing with!
> 
>  
> 
> <https://www.chisholmhunter.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/800x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/3/13-111-01-0057--------.jpg>


	2. Events of the day continue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the day continue... what lies in wait for Bernie on Keller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank LittleMissO for her beta skills! Comment are very welcome.

Up on Keller Dom has finished his post op examination of Mr Abbott's abdominal incision and is at the nurses station updating the patient notes. He's almost completed them when he sees Mr Levy on his way back from theatre, heading towards him.

“Have you seen Ms Wolfe? She’s late.” Sacha asks.

“Oh, she had to visit a graveyard.” Dom replies.

“A graveyard? What? Who?” Sasha looks at Dom who flashes his ‘totally innocent’ look that screams guilt and says, “Do I want to know?”

“Probably not.” Dom responds.

“Fine. She is coming, I take it?”

“Oh, absolutely, here any minute.”

“Then I’ll leave Miss Fulton with the Ascariasis and bowel obstruction for her. Apparently Miss Fulton volunteered in India for the last few months.” Dom pulls a winced expression, not envying Bernie that treat when she arrives.

****

Bernie exits the lift and makes her way toward the locker room. She places her bag in a locker, slips off her coat, hangs it on the nearest hook and retrieves her phone from the pocket. As she leaves the room and heads to the ward she thinks _ time to face whatever awaits  _ and hopes Dom hasn’t been too elaborate with the excuses. Entering the ward, she spots Sacha and Dom standing in front of the office, chatting. As she approaches them she prepares to make her apologies.

“Sorry I'm late. Won't happen again.”

“You're here now. Welcome back Ms Wolfe. Where were you? is everything OK?” Sacha asks.

“I was otherwise engaged. Needed to attend to some er…  very urgent matters.” Bernie explains.

“Okay. Well, seeing as you are here now, I’ve left you Miss Fulton’s case to deal with.” Sacha says handing over the patient’s notes.

“Of course. Ready to get stuck in.” Bernie says before looking over the file she’s holding. Her face drops when she sees the diagnosis. Woah! How did-? She thinks as she looks over the CT images showing the woman's bowel completely blocked with parasitic roundworms.

“Mr Copeland, can we get Miss Fulton prepped and ready for theatre?” Bernie asks before announcing “Oh, and you're assisting." with a smirk, walking towards the patient to inform her of the impending operation.

 

After she's spoken to the patient, Bernie changes into the burgundy Keller scrubs and heads towards the scrub room. As she begins to scrub, Dom enters the room, stands beside her and starts to scrub also.

“So… what happened?” Dom asks.

“I was wrong. Serena hasn’t moved on. It turns out the mysterious man is Jason’s estranged father.”

“Okay, that's unexpected. And you and Ms Campbell? Did you tell her how you feel?”

“That’s one way to put it, I… um proposed.” Bernie responds, looking down into the sink trying to hide her worried expression.

“Woah! So you took the bold approach.” Dom laughs until he looks at Bernie and notices her expression. “Did she turn you down because your face doesn’t exactly scream ‘Happy and newly engaged’?” He asks, concerned.

“No… no, she accepted.” Bernie replies still looking down but smiling brightly.

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” She lifts her head, turns to look at Dom and says, “Of course. It’s wonderful actually.” Bernie beams. She pauses and takes a deep breath before admitting what’s troubling her. “I’m worried that I’ve been, uh… a bit rash. There’s still so much Serena and I need to talk about.”

“And you’re worried if things move too fast everything will fall apart?”

“Yes, pretty much.”

“Serena obviously doesn’t think you’ve been hasty otherwise she wouldn’t have said yes.”

“True, maybe I’m overthinking things. I’m scared because I need our relationship to work this time; I wouldn’t survive if I lost Serena again.”

“It’s okay to admit you’re scared. Just keep talking to her about how you feel.”

“Yes, will do, but easier said than done. Thank you.” Bernie flashes Dom a wry grin as they finish scrubbing.

“Right, Mr Copeland. The worms await us!” Bernie announces, laughing at Dom’s wincing facial expression.

 

Several hours later, Bernie returns to the ward. Miss Fulton's bowel resection successfully completed she sits and takes her phone out of one of her scrub pockets to check her emails. While she is scrolling through them, a notification flashes on the screen; a text message, from Serena.

-Hi, are you free to join us for dinner at mine tonight? S x

Bernie’s heart skips a beat and butterflies form in her stomach as she reads the message over and over.  _ Oh god, I feel like a teenager. Why do I feel so nervous? Pull yourself together and text back. She’s probably waiting for a reply _ , she thinks. Bernie starts typing a text.

-Hi, of course. I’d love to. B x

Just as she’s about to switch back to her emails, another message from Serena arrives.

-It’s fish and chips, hope that’s okay. Even though Jason’s married and has an eighteen month old he insists Tuesdays remain fish and chips night. l finish at six though, all being well, what about you? S x

Jason never changes, Bernie thinks to herself amused as she reads the text. She replies immediately.

-Fish and chips sound perfect. Always happy to work with Jason's routine. I finish at five thirty. B x

 

Bernie puts her phone down on the desk and makes a start on the paperwork she needs to complete while she waits for a reply. Halfway to completing the patient notes she checks her phone, but no text has arrived.  _ She must be busy _ , she thinks. Suddenly the phone vibrates.

-Sorry! Got called away for multiple consults, I’m sure you understand. Shall we say arrive for around half six? You’re welcome to bring Cameron along if he’s free. S x

-It’s okay Serena, obviously I understand. Half six should be fine. I’ll let Cam know he’s invited if I see him. B x

-Great, I’ll see you then. S x

Bernie beams a smile and returns to finishing the task at hand.

 

Finally coming to the end of completing the patient notes, Bernie lifts her arms above her head flexes and backwards into the chair to stretch her aching back. _ Can’t wait to see Serena later _ , she smiles to herself and checks the time on her phone. Deciding she’s going to change out of her scrubs, she rises from the chair, puts her phone in her pocket and heads towards the locker room.

 

When enters the room, she sees that Dom is already there, standing in front of an open locker and looking down at his phone. She can’t help but broadly grin in his direction before moving towards the one she chose to use earlier on. As she retrieves her clothes, she hears Dom close his locker door and say,

“Now that face does scream ‘Happy and newly engaged’.”

Bernie turns to face Dom and beams a smile even wider.

“I hope you know, I expect to be named chief bridesmaid.” Dom teases. Bernie honks out a laugh.

“A… and will you be wearing a dress?” Bernie responds, trying to pull a serious expression but failing terribly.

“I think, Ms Wolfe… the real question is will you be?” Dom quips. Bernie pulls a mock shocked expression, but fails and breaks out into laughter again before saying “Don’t push it.”

Dom smirks, turns on his heels and exits the room.

Once she's changed Bernie sends Serena a text, smiles to herself, and makes her way back to Keller to start preparing for handover.

****

Back on AAU, Serena’s sitting in the office sorting through a rather large pile of patient files she’d been handed after returning from theatre. She’s distracted by her phone when it vibrates with a text, from Bernie.

-Can’t wait to see you later! I love you Serena. B x

She doesn't realises that there is a figure in the office doorway watching her glowing face and wide smile as she looks at Bernie’s message.

“I recognise that look, who’s the lucky one?” Fleur asks half disturbing Serena from her daydream.

“Well-” Serena tries to reply, but she just beams instead, not quite ready to stop staring at the message.

“It must be serious! I haven’t seen you act like this since ‘The Werewolfe’.” Fleur teases. Serena puts her phone down and turns to look at Fleur.

“Well, I've been meaning to tell you but I’ve been-” Serena tries to explain before Fleur cuts her off.

“Oh! It is Bernie.” Fleur raises her eyebrows before looking confused and asks. “I thought you both couldn’t handle the long distance?”

“Bernie’s here, on Keller. She’s signed up for locum shifts. Turns out she didn’t go back to Nairobi; she couldn’t withdraw her resignation. She’s been working at a trauma centre in London for the last year.” Serena explains.

“Well, I was going to ask if I can tempt you to a night at the theatre with me, but I assume you’re very busy tonight.” Fleur continues teasing.

“Yes. I shall be otherwise engaged for the foreseeable future.” Serena quips as she raises her left hand flashing her engagement ring.

“Wow, She didn’t waste any time! Not that I blame her, after all, you're most definitely the sexiest silver vixen I’ve ever seen.” Fleur flirts. Serena rolls her eyes in exasperation.

“For once, Fleur I agree with you, she undeniably is!” Bernie says announcing her arrival from behind Fleur.

 

Bernie moves around Fleur entering the office to lean against the arm of the sofa.

“So, what have I missed?” Bernie asks, smiling.

“Oh, I was just asking Serena if I could tempt her to spend the night with me.” Fleur quips, smirking.

“At the theatre.” Serena’s quick to add, looking nervous. Bernie starts laughing.

“Ah, right… well that’s a shame. We have plans tonight don't we darling - at least I have plans for us tonight. Bernie retorts, looking smug.

“Yes, Serena said she’ll be busy.” Fleur replies wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Bernie looks to Serena and struggles not to look amused. Serena raises an eyebrow, almost as if asking her to behave.  _ I can’t help but try and play Fleur at her own game _ , Bernie thinks to herself. With that thought Bernie turns to look at Fleur looking thoughtfully before saying,

“I have a proposition for you.”

“I’d rather have one from Serena. You’re not really my type.”

“Fair enough, you're not mine.”

“Thought you'd go for a curvy and brunette.”

“Just the one curvy brunette, especially now they have more than a touch of silver..” Bernie says, looking at Serena lovingly.

“As interesting as this conversation between the two of you is to witness. I do rather need to get this paperwork done if I’m to make it home tonight.” Serena declares before asking Fleur,

“Can we arrange the theatre for another night?” Serena looks to Bernie and asks “If that’s okay.”

Bernie looks taken aback to be asked. “Fine by me, if I can trust she’ll keep her hands to herself.” Bernie says before adding, “Just so you know, thirteen ways still stands, and I picked up a fourteenth in Nairobi.”

Serena looks at Bernie confused, which in turn provokes a laugh from Bernie.

“I shall behave!” Fleur teases while raising her hands in mock surrender. She turns to leave, but before walking away, she turns around and mouths “Call me.” to Serena.

 

Bernie moves from her leaning place and closes the office door before she takes a proper seat on the sofa, facing Serena.

“Hello you.” Bernie’s face beams.

“Hello.” Serena beams back. “Wasn’t expecting to see you until dinner.”

“Couldn’t wait. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you.” Serena says, leaning forward and offering her hand for Bernie to hold.

“Do you want me to bring anything… to dinner.” Bernie asks.

“No, just yourself will suffice. All I need is you, just you is more than enough for me.” Serena replies. Bernie squeezes Serena’s hand in response.

“I best let you get on with-“ Bernie gestures towards the pile of paperwork sitting on Serena’s desk, letting go of Serena’s hand to stand.

“Yes, I’ll see you soon.”

Bernie heads towards the door, opens it and blows a kiss to Serena as she leaves.


	3. The Evening Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of an eventful day part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the recovery prompt for Weekly Berena Fix. I want to thank LittleMissO for her beta skills! Comment are very welcome.

 

 Bernie arrives at Cam’s flat; the place she’s calling home for the moment. She unlocks the front door and makes her way inside.

 

“Cam, are you in?” She calls out before closing the front door behind herself. Receiving no answer she dumps her bag on the floor and shrugs off her coat before hanging it up. She heads towards the kitchen for a glass of water then goes to sit in the living area on the sofa. _What a_ _day_ _,_ _did_ _n‘t_ _expect_ _any of that to_ _happen_ _and there’s_ _still_ _this_ _evening_ _to_ _go_ , she chuckles to herself, reflecting on the day.

 

Water finished she decides to have a quick shower before changing into a white shirt with super skinny black jeans.

 

Once showered and dressed she stands in front of the full length mirror attempting to tame her wild golden curls by roughly running her fingers through them. _Don’t_ _know_ _why I’m_ _bothering_ _; Serena will only mess them up_ _anyhow_ , she thinks. She takes a final look at herself in the mirror and decides she’ll do, she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves before walking to the hall to retrieve her belongings ready to leave. As Bernie’s about to grab her bag, the front door opens and Cameron walks in.

****

“Madre.”

 

“Hi Cam.” Bernie greets him with a smile. “You look nice, hot date?” He asks. Bernie smiles nervously, not quite knowing how to answer. _Might as_ _well_ _tell_ _him. He’ll_ _find_ _out_ _soon_ _enough_ , she thinks before responding.

 

“I’m going to dinner at er…Serena’s.” she says looking everywhere but at him. “You’re back together?”

 

“Engaged actually.” she utters anxiously.

 

“Wow, Mum, you’ve only been back five minutes. You must’ve deployed some serious Wolfe irresistibility. I mean, congratulations, really but there must be more than a few issues that need ironing out. Don’t me wrong, I like Serena and you both deserve to be happy but I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

****

Bernie breathes out a sigh of relief.

****

“Thank you. Obviously there’s issues Serena and I need to work on and we’ve both hurt each other in various ways in the past, but I’m pretty sure we don’t plan on hurting each other moving forward.” Bernie smiles reassuringly. “Oh… you’ve been invited to dinner also, if you want to tag along?”

 

“Think I’ll give it a miss; stuff to do and all that.” Cam replies. Bernie squints her eyes suspiciously and asks,

****

“Sure you’re not trying to avoid the situation or Serena?”

 

“No, of course not. I really do have plans tonight.” Cam replies. “I’m going over to a _friend’s_ place.” He continues.

****

“Ahh right… of course.” Bernie smiles. “I better make a move, don’t want to be late.” She gestures towards the front door. Cam nods in reply. Bernie opens the front door, leaving to start her journey

****

 

After a fifteen minute drive, Bernie arrives outside Serena’s home. When the car pulls up alongside the curb and comes to a halt her stomach bubbles with a combination of nerves and excitement. She breathes deeply, turns the key in the ignition shutting off the engine and exits the car.

****

She looks over the leafy detached briefly before walking down the drive to the front door. _Never imagined I’d see the inside of this house again. It feels like a lifetime ago since I was last here_ . She tries not to think about the last time she had visited the house but the thoughts creep inside her mind. About coming back here after leaving Albies to collect her belongings, and posting her key back through the letterbox after leaving the house for what she thought was the last time. _Don’t dwell on the past Wolfe. Fresh starts and new beginnings await, so ring the doorbell!_ Acting upon her thoughts she presses the doorbell and waits for the door to be answered.

****

Moments later, she sees a figure walking towards her through the frosted glass. The front door opens wide revealing Serena from behind it.

****

“Hello.” Serena greets, her lips stretching into a smile lit with happiness. She moves aside allowing Bernie to step inside the house.

 

“Hi.” Bernie beams, her nerves forgotten after witnessing Serena’s infectious smile.

****

She moves further inside and closes the front door behind her.

****

“Cam not with you?” Serena asks, noticing Bernie’s alone.

 

“No, said he’s things to do. Thought he was being evasive after voicing his concerns about our engagement, but he assured me that’s not the case. Apparently he’s seeing a _friend_.” Bernie explains with a unenthusiastic hand gesture.

****

“Ah.” Serena says. “Well he’s every right to have his concerns after everything that’s happened. Jason’s been expressing his concerns also, maybe you could reassure him?”

 

“Of course.” Bernie smiles affectionately “Looks like we’ve got more than our relationship to recover.”

 

“Yes I rather think we do, but first, dinner.” Serena says before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

****

Before following, Bernie hangs both her coat and bag on a hook next to Serena’s belongings and takes off her boots placing them next to the shoe rack.

****

 

When they enter the room, Bernie is delighted to see Jason, Greta and Guinevere sitting around the table. Guinevere sitting in a clip-on high chair attached to a dining one, clutching onto a beanie baby stuffed toy with one hand and scribbling on paper with a crayon in the other.

****

“Bernie. Auntie Serena didn’t mention you were coming for dinner, she only said you are back together.” Jason exclaims.

 

“Hello. Jason. Greta.” Bernie greets them with a broad smile.

****

“I didn’t mention Bernie coming for dinner because I wanted it to be a surprise.” Serena says, unsure if a surprise was the right thing to do.

 

“I don’t normally like surprises, Auntie Serena, but I like this one a lot.” Serena looks relieved before Jason continues

****

“I am glad Bernie is here. We can talk about my concerns over dinner, as a family.” Jason grins. “I do not think that would be suitable dinner conversation, Jason.” Greta says wide eyed slightly panicked.

 

“It’s okay Greta, I’d like to hear Jason’s concerns.” Bernie says, before looking at Jason and asking. “Maybe you and I could chat about them after dinner?.”

 

“Okay, that sounds reasonable. Thank you Bernie.” Jason responds.

 

“You’re most welcome.” Bernie replies fondly.

****

“Shall I place an order for dinner now that Bernie is here, Auntie Serena?” Jason asks.

 

“If you will please, Jason love.” Serena replies.

 

Bernie looks at Serena puzzled.

 

“Doesn’t someone need to go to the chip shop to do that?” Bernie asks.

 

“No, the local fish and chip shop offers delivery now. I use a takeaway app.” Jason announces. “Ah, right, yes of course.” Bernie says with a nod in realisation.  

****

“And it’s also rather convenient not having to wait until I’m back from collecting takeaways to open a delicious bottle of Shiraz.” Serena quips.

****

Bernie honks her distinctive laugh.

****

“Campbell, trust you to think the only convenience is when you can open a bottle of red.”

 

“Well needs must, darling, needs must.” Serena flirts throwing a wink Bernie’s way.

****

Speaking of Shiraz, Serena decides to open one of the lower kitchen cupboards, taking out a bottle.

 

“Would you like a glass?” She asks Bernie, turning to face her, eyes twinkling.

****

Bernie moves to stand beside Serena after noticing Jason’s busy ordering food and Greta’s helping Guinevere with her scribbles.

****

“Best not, I’ll need to drive back.” Bernie replies.

 

“Oh I assumed you’d be staying over.” Serena says disappointed as she reaches into one of the drawers looking for a corkscrew.

****

She uncorks the Shiraz and leaves it on the side to breath then turns to face Bernie, who’s looking at her with concern.

****

“Serena, it’s not that I don’t want to, god I want to, but I think it’d be er… wise not to stay.” Bernie takes hold of Serena’s hands and continues. “It’s been an eventful day and there’s still quite a lot to discuss.”

 

“Of course. Sorry. You’re right, I’m getting ahead of myself.”

****

Bernie rubs a thumb over a back of one of Serena’s hands she is holding and gives Serena a reassuring look.

****

“Absolutely no need to apologise, sweetheart, not everything is your fault. We’ll talk later.” Serena nods and flashes Bernie a beautiful smile.

****

 

“When are you going reacquaint me with our great-niece?”

****

The blonde turns her head to look at the toddler.

****

“She’s growing up so fast.” Bernie says wholeheartedly.

****

Serena retrieves her hand from Bernie’s right one, entwines the hands they’re still holding and leads Bernie towards the table where Guinevere sits.

****

“Ginny.”

****

The toddler looks up at Serena reacting to her name.

****

“Remember Bernie?” Serena asks.

 

Guinevere frowns at Serena then moves her vision to Bernie. The little girl’s eyes become wide, her face beaming, and a giggle escapes her mouth. Bernie pulls out a chair and takes a seat opposite Guinevere.

****

“Hi Ginny.”

 

“ ‘ello.” Guinevere replies, coy.

 

“What are you holding there?” Bernie asks, pointing to the fluffy grey stuffed wolf.

 

“Beanie!” Guinevere exclaims, giggling and holding out the toy wolf in her outstretched arms.

****

Bernie smiles bright, chuckling. Guinevere frowns again, a thoughtful expression on her face.

****

“You Beanie?” she asks, unsure.

****

Bernie shakes her head.

****

“No, I’m not a beanie, love.”

****

Guinevere looks at Serena confused then turns to look at her Mother who’s sitting beside her.

****

“No. You Beanie!” Guinevere exclaims, pointing at Bernie.

****

Suddenly Bernie’s eyes grow wide and her mouth forms an ‘oh’ shape, realising what the toddler means.

****

“Yes. I’m Bernie.” Nodding in reply.

****

Guinevere grins wide and shrieks giggles.

****

“Beanie! Beanie! Beanie!” She yells with excitement, bouncing in her seat. Bernie beams, painting a ray of sunshine all over her face as she looks up at Serena.

****

“It seems you’ve been given a new nickname by your new number one fan. Beanie Wolfe” Serena whispers in Bernie’s ear with an air of mischief to her voice after wrapping her arms around Bernie’s shoulders from behind. “She must recognise you from the photographs Jason shows her quite often. I’m not the only one who’s missed you, he talks about you rather a lot.”

****

 

Serena unwraps her arms from around Bernie and goes to pour herself a glass of Shiraz then comes back to the table, sitting beside her.

****

“If you don’t want a glass a wine can I tempt you with a different kind of drink?” Serena asks. “Coffee would great, please.” Bernie replies.

****

“Auntie Serena, the takeaway should be here very soon. The app has informed me it is out for delivery.” Jason declares.

 

“That’s great, thank you.” Serena responds with a smile.

****

“I can make you a coffee if you would like, Bernie.” Jason says.

 

“That’s very kind of you Jason, thank you.”

****

Jason stands and goes to prepare Bernie’s drink.

****

Jason returns to the table a couple of minutes later, placing the coffee in front of Bernie.

****

“Thank you” Bernie smiles. Jason sits back down at the table.

 

“How did you reconnect with your Father, Jason? Bernie wonders, starting conversation.

 

“He’s listed on my birth certificate as my Father so, I decided to search for him on social media. Since becoming a Father myself, I have been thinking about who my Father is. I also want Guinevere to grow up knowing her Grandfather.” Jason explains.

****

Bernie nods understandingly.

****

“That’s logical. When you become a parent, your perspective of the world becomes very different.”

****

Jason nods.

****

“Yes, I see certain things differently now.”

****

The conversation is cut short when the doorbell rings.

 

“Could you get the door please, darling, everything should be paid for. Serena asks Bernie. “I’ll sort the plates and cutlery.”

 

“Of course, anything to help.” Bernie replies, getting up and placing a kiss on Serena’s forehead before heading towards the front door.

 

 

After everyone has finished their fish and chips Guinevere included with her flakes of fish and some soft chunky chips, everyone except Jason and Bernie make their way into the living room. Jason volunteers to do the washing up and Bernie offers to dry. They perform their chores in a comfortable silence before Jason says,

 

“Auntie Serena was very sad when you went away.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Jason. It was never my intention to make her sad.” Bernie says, wistfully.

 

“She was grumpy no matter how much coffee she had and she drank too much wine.” Jason states before asking,

 

“Will you go away again? Auntie Serena has been the happiest I have seen her in a long time today.”

 

“No, I’m not going away ever again, I promise. I’ve realised that I need to be wherever your Auntie Serena is to feel I belong. I love her very much.”

****

Jason nods with understanding.

****

“I understand, I feel the same way about Greta.” Bernie smiles, glad Jason understands.

 

“You belong here with us, Bernie. You are part of our family.” Jason states.

“I’m glad you think so, I want to be part of the family very much.” Bernie replies.

“You two should talk more, Auntie Serena says in a relationship there needs to be honesty and communication.”

****

Bernie smiles to herself after hearing what Jason had just said.

****

“Well I’m glad she thinks so. We’ve lacked honesty and communication in the past but Serena and I are willing to work on bettering those areas of our relationship.”

****

Jason smiles at Bernie’s answer.

****

“I’m glad because I don’t want you to go away again. I have missed you very much.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, Jason. I’m glad we’ve spoken about what’s troubling you and I hope you aren’t worried any longer.”

****

They enter back into the comfortable silent until Bernie dries the last plate and stacked it back in the cupboard.

****

“Shall we join everyone in the other room?” Bernie asks. “There’s some news Serena and I need to share with you and Greta which I don’t think your Auntie Serena has mentioned yet.”

****

Jason nods in reply.

 

 

Jason and Bernie enter the living room joining Serena, Greta and Guinevere. Serena is half watching the television and Greta is helping Guinevere with her building blocks on the floor. Bernie sits on the sofa beside Serena and Jason sit in the arm chair.

****

“Auntie Serena, Bernie said you both have some news to share with Greta and I?” Jason asks.

****

Serena looks at Bernie concerned but Bernie gives her a reassuring nod.

****

“Ah, yes we do. Bernie and I, we,  are engaged, to be married.” Serena blurts out, nervously.

 

“That is wonderful. I am very happy for you both.” Greta says happily, smiling wide.

 

Jason’s smiling a huge grin and looks very pleased.

****

“Does that mean I can call you Auntie Bernie again?” He asks.

****

Serena breaths out a breath she’d been holding and chuckles.

****

“Of course, Jason. You can call me whatever pleases you.” Bernie answers.

“

Thank you. Auntie Bernie.” Jason responds still sporting his wide grin.

****

Jason looks thoughtfully at both Serena and Bernie.

****

“Auntie Serena, If you and Auntie Bernie are engaged, why aren’t either of you wearing an engagement ring?

 

“Oh, I took it off before you and Greta arrived. I’ve been nervous about telling you both and I didn’t want either of you to guess. You’re both rather observant. I’ll go get it.” Serena answers.

****

Jason looks satisfied with the answer to his question.

 

 ****  
** **Serena quickly goes to collect her ring and returns. She sits back down beside Bernie with the ring box in her hand.

****

“I had wondered why you were wearing it. I’ve been meaning to ask but I wasn’t sure I wanted to hear the answer.” Bernie says quietly in Serena’s ear.

 

“I’m sorry darling.” Serena replies. She reaches to cup Bernie’s face in her hand before moving it into Bernie’s hair as she leans forward, placing a brief and chaste kiss upon the other woman’s lips. “I’ll never take it off again, well apart from when duty calls.”

****

Serena takes the ring out of the box and places back in it’s rightful place.

****

“Can I see the ring?” Greta asks.

****

“Of course.”

****

Serena moves closer to where Greta is sitting on the floor so she can get a proper look at the ring and offers her left hand to the younger woman.

****

“It is very beautiful.” Greta compliments.

****

“Yes, it’s perfect.” Serena beams.

****

 

Guinevere climbs onto her mother’s lap after losing interest with her toys. She lets go of a huge yawn, rubs her eyes and snuggles her head into Greta.

****

“I think someone is tired.” Serena observes.

 

“Yes, we need to get Guinevere home so we can put her to bed.” Greta declares.

 

“Of course. Shall I help you gather up her things?” Serena offers.

 

“Yes, that would be helpful. Thank you.” Greta replies, scooping up the toddler in her arms before handing her to Serena so she is able to stand.

****

“Ginny, sit with Beanie while I help your Mumma.” Serena says quietly to the little girl as she stands from the sofa and places her in the space next to Bernie she’s just vacated.

****

 

The moment she’s placed down, Guinevere climbs onto Bernie’s lap and wraps legs around the woman’s waist and her arms around her neck; clinging on like a baby monkey. Bernie smiles and soothingly rubs down her back. In an instant the little girl falls asleep.

 

“She like you Auntie Bernie.” Jason affirms.

 

“I rather think she’s smitten.” Serena teases as she re-enters the room along with Greta. “Not that I blame her.” She continues, making her way over to prise Guinevere from Bernie.

****

“Ginny, it’s time to go home now. Shall we put on your coat?” Serena asks, gently placing her hand on the back of the toddlers head.

 

“No. Stay Beanie.” She whimpers.

 

“Okay. Can Beanie put your coat on?” Serena suggests instead.

****

Guinevere nods her head. Bernie detaches the little girl from her body and sits her on her lap. Serena hands over the little coat and Bernie successfully completes the task.

****

“Next, shoes.” Serena announces playfully slightly waving them in the air before handing them over to Bernie.

****

“Bub-bye Beanie.” Guinevere mumbles tired.

****

“Bye love.”

****

Serena picks the toddler up, gives her a cuddle and says bye before handing her over to Jason.

****

“Just going to see them to Greta’s car darling, be back before you know it.” Serena informs.

****

“I’ll be waiting right here.” Bernie replies, her face radiating happiness. “Bye Jason, Greta.”

****

They both reply in unison “Bye,” before leaving the room with Serena in tow.


	4. The Evening Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of an eventful day part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the recovery prompt for Weekly Berena Fix. I want to thank LittleMissO for her beta skills! Comment are very welcome.

 

Serena returns to the living room holding a bottle of wine and two glasses to find Bernie sitting in the same place on the sofa, looking down at her phone and typing out what could be a text message. She takes a seat on the sofa in the space next to Bernie and twists her body slightly so she’s able to look at her.

 

“Anyone special?” Serena asks, teasing whilst she places the bottle and glasses on the coffee table.

 

Bernie turns her head from the phone screen to look at Serena before leaning forward and placing her the phone on the table. She then sinks back into the sofa cushions.

 

“Sorry.” Bernie apologises, a troubled expression on her face. “Just Cam. He texted to let me know his plans have changed. He’s bringing his _friend_ back to the flat and they want the place to themselves.”  

 

“Ah… so when you said he’s seeing a friend, you meant a _friend._ ”

 

Bernie nods.

 

“Mmhmm… but it’s easily fixed. I’ll check into a hotel for tonight and first thing tomorrow I’ll start looking for a place of my own. This whole mother living with her son arrangement is less than ideal.”

  
  


 

Serena raises an eyebrow and stares at Bernie as if she’s suddenly sprouted a second head before her expression softens.

 

“Bernie, you know you’re more than welcome to stay here. I don’t bite.”

 

Bernie gives her a knowing look as she watches Serena pour Shiraz into one of the wine glasses.

“Fine, ok, I bite, but only if you ask me very nicely. Whereas you do things to me that I’m pretty sure mean your fingers should be classed as a lethal weapon” Serena flirts. “Anyhow, the offer’s there.”

 

Bernie can’t help but smirk, looking very smug.

 

“As much as I want to jump you in the night, I won’t. We need to get to know each other again.”

 

“You’re right. That’s why I was offering you the spare room.” Serena nods before starting to pour wine into the second glass.

 

“Serena, I was serious earlier. I really will need to drive myself somewhere later.”

 

“Oh come on, it’s been so long since we’ve spent time together, are you really going to make me drink this bottle by myself? You can leave your car here and get a taxi wherever you plan on going. I’m just not ready to let you go yet.” Serena says mock fluttering her eyelashes.

 

Bernie chuckles thinking, _oh how I’ve missed you Campbell. Missed this._

 

“Fine, but this better not be a ploy using the power of Shiraz to lure me into your bed Campbell.”

 

“Me, lure you, never.” Serena hands over a filled wine glass.

 

Bernie softly smiles.

 

“Good because I stand by what I’ve said, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be thinking about everything I want to do to you. Maybe we should drink to keeping it confined to our own beds, for now.”

 

“Where have I heard a similar line before?” Serena laughs as their wine glasses chime in a toast.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, probably from someone who was too scared to tell you what they wanted. In our relationships previous life. Anyway, I’m not planning on leaving just yet. I want to spend time with you, alone, just the two of us. Thank you for offering me a place to stay.”

 

“You’re welcome, but really there’s no need to thank me. What kind of woman would I be if I didn’t at least offer my gorgeous fiancée a place to rest her head.” Serena teases.

  
  


 

Bernie blushes and smiles before her expression turn to one of nervousness as she takes a sip of wine.

 

“Bernie, what’s wrong?” Serena asks concerned.

 

“I, I, er suddenly feel nervous… there are things we need to have serious conversations about for us to be able to move forward. I’m not saying we have to discuss everything this evening but, maybe we could make a start?”

 

“Of course, what’s on your mind?” Serena asks, feeling the nerves creep upon her. She takes a sip of wine as well, significantly larger than Bernie’s.

 

“Do you, um… think I was rash earlier asking you to marry me?” Bernie asks staring down into her glass waiting for a reply.

 

“No, not rash. More unexpected I’d say. Bernie, please look at me.”

 

The blonde raises her head and locks eyes with the other woman.

 

“If I had thought you were being rash, I would have turned you down and said you were being completely insane, but I didn’t. I want to marry you, Berenice, not right now because we need to do a bit of damage control first. Although I do think this engagement shows intent and it might just give us the sense of security we need to help ease our relationship through it’s recovery.”

 

Sighing in relief and her expression turning from troubled to one of adoration, Bernie places a hand on Serena knee.

 

“Pleased you think so. I’ve been worried most of the day thinking I’d been too impulsive and reckless, that I, uh should’ve waited and planned a more romantic gesture.”

 

Serena places her hand upon Bernie’s.

 

“Don’t you see? It was romantic. You proposed in the office we’ve shared so many memories on together; some good, some less so. That beats any extravagant proposal you could come up with.”

 

“I hadn’t thought of it in that way. The only things I was thinking about at the time were how long I’d been walking around with the ring in my bag and how there probably wouldn’t be a right time to ask. I had a sudden surge of braveness and went for it.” Bernie moves closer to Serena; sides of bodies now touching. “Glad it paid off though because the proposal I’d planned before didn’t transpire.”

 

“You planned to propose before?” Serena asks shocked. “When?”

 

“The evening of Jason and Greta’s wedding. As a symbol of a new beginning after some of the events of that day.” Bernie explains glancing downward feeling anxious and knowing the next topic that’s going to arise in the conversation.

  
  
  


 

Serena’s expression falls into one of regret and sadness.

 

“Right. You mean Dr Faulkner and I?” The brunette asks looking down into her wine glass before bring it up to her mouth and taking a rather large sip.

 

“Yes, but, Serena what I said in the office that day I meant, still do. I understand, the situation put a huge amount of pressure on our relationship in so many ways. We can draw a line under it as long as I can trust if a similar situation ever occurs again you can tell me. You can tell me,  we can gossip. I can get all jealous and we can avoid history repeating itself. The same goes for me too.”

 

“Obviously I’m not going to make the same mistakes this time around and of course you can trust me to talk to you even if it’s just about things that are troubling me or just about the events of my day. I’ve learnt a rather large lesson to say the least.” Serena replies without looking up.

 

Bernie smiles and nod before taking another sip of wine.

 

“Glad to hear. Serena, we’re going to find other people attractive and that’s okay as long as neither of us cross that line and acts on it.” Bernie glances down before continuing. “I can see what attracted you to Dr Faulkner - very striking eyes.”

 

Serena lifts her vision from her wine glass, astonished and raising her eyebrows.

 

“I’m not blind.” Bernie laughs.

 

“Is that what happened in Nairobi, a pair of striking eyes forced your head to turn?” Serena teases.

 

Bernie’s face displays confusion before realising what Serena means.

 

“Ah, there, uh, wasn’t anyone else whilst I was in Nairobi.”

 

“But you said -” Serena responds confused.

 

“Oh I know what I said and to quote from the previous lifetime of the relationship, it was a lie to… uh spare my blushes and I suppose to also save you from feeling further guilt.” Bernie answers slightly embarrassed.

 

“Ah, right, and what else did you lie about during that conversation?”

 

“I lied when I said the picture of you coming home and laughing, gossiping didn’t include me. I did picture myself as the other person and I still am whenever I play the scene in my mind.”

 

Serena entwines her hand with the one of Bernie’s that’s on her knee.

 

“Okay, you need to stop telling me what you think I want to hear and using lies to save my feelings.” Serena states.

 

Bernie nods and gives Serena a small smile. “Noted. I will.”

  
  
  


 

They sit in a comfortable silent for a few minutes finishing the rest off the wine left in their glasses. Serena picks up the Shiraz bottle from the coffee table and signals to Bernie’s glass for her to hold it out for a refill before refilling her own glass. Once both glasses are replenished Serena strikes up the courage to start the conversation going again.

 

“I know you keep saying I’ve no need to keep apologising, but I can’t apologise enough. As I said in the office earlier. I now realise after deep thought and rather a lot of counselling sessions, I believed at the time that you deserved better, that I wasn’t worthy of your forgiveness. If I’m honest I was expecting you to leave after my infidelity like everyone else who’s left me in some way or another. The thought of you leaving was so excruciating  I made the extremely foolish decision to force you into walking away before any further pain and suffering could be caused. I’m sorry.” Serena takes a gulp of wine before continuing.

 

“It was silly of me to have said I didn’t fall in love with ‘a suburban Bernie Wolfe’ because I did in some form or another.” She says before teasing trying to make light of the conversation. “I fell in love with Bernie Wolfe, my former co-lead, who had my back. I hope she still does. The Bernie who had a tendency  to stride around the ward in her navy trauma unit scrubs looking like a golden haired, legs up to her neck goddess.

 

Bernie honks a laugh before she turns serious.

 

“Oh Serena, we were both at fault. I’m sorry too.” Bernie replies with a slight smile. “We’re both rubbish at communicating but I hope that’s going to change.”

 

“Of course and the fact your physically here in the same country, the same city even, will be a great help.” Serena teases.

 

“I imagine it will. I’m not planning on jetting off anytime soon, unless we’re together and off on some exotic getaway somewhere.” Bernie says before drinking from her glass.

 

“That sounds rather tempting, I could do with spending a week or two somewhere tropical.”

 

“It can be arranged at some point. I want us to be able to do a whole manner of things together, Serena; go out for dinner, have evenings in here -or at mine when I’ve found a place of my own, weekends away… whatever you want Serena. I’ll try my best to make it happen.”

“I’d like that alot.” Serena beams.

  
  


 

Bernie finishes the rest of the wine in her glass before placing it on the coffee table. She picks up her phone to put back into her jeans pocket and sees the time is ten o’clock.

 

“Serena, I hate to say but I’m going to have to leave soon if I’m going to find a hotel room for the night.”

 

“Oh, is that the time?” Serena says glancing at her phone as she places her now empty glass on the table.

 

“Yep, but suppose I could manage to stay another half an hour.” Bernie teases.

 

“How very kind of you, Ms Wolfe. I feel highly honoured.” Serena quips then laughs.

 

“Are you working tomorrow?” Bernie asks.

 

“Yes, one until half twelve, what about yourself?”

 

“Fairly similar, twelve to twelve.”

 

“Ahh.” Serena smiles.

“Buy you dinner? Well, if we can both find a moment to sneak off in together.”

 

“Are you asking me on a date, Ms Wolfe?” Serena flirts.

 

“Yes, I just might be.” Bernie chuckles.

 

“Well in that case, I’d love to. It’ll be lovely.” Serena beams. “I know you have to leave very soon but before you go, could we, could you, hold me while we watch some mundane tv and just bask in each other’s presence?”

  
  


 

Bernie looks at Serena affectionately. She puts the arm that’s not being used to hold Serena’s hand around the other woman.

 

Serena moves closer and snuggles into Bernie’s side, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder, her face in golden hair, taking in the intoxicating ‘Bernie’ scent she’s missed ferociously, before resting her arm on the other woman’s lap, hands still interlaced.

 

“I’ve missed you so much. I’ve missed this.” Serena mumble into Bernie’s hair.

 

“And I’ve missed you.” Bernie replies as she turns her head and places a kiss upon Serena’s.

 

They both shift before settling to watch the television. It’s not long before they drift off into sleep, entwined.

 


	5. Emergency D.I.Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some emergency D.I.Y is needed in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the D.I.Y prompt for Weekly Berena Fix. Thank you to LittleMissO for her beta skills! Comment are very welcome.

 

Bernie wakes slowly to the realisation that she’s still in Serena’s living room, sitting on the sofa with Serena completely curled into her side. _Oh we must’ve fallen asleep. What’s the time?_ she wonders. She slide her hand out from Serena’s and rubs the side of her neck trying to relieve some stiffness. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. As she glances at the screen and sees it’s one o’clock in the morning, a droplet of water hits her on the nose. _What on earth?_

 

Bernie looks up at the ceiling using the low light created by the television to search for a source. As she’s studying the plasterboard above her, a larger droplet lands on her cheek shortly followed by another and another. Quickly she decides further investigation is necessary but she’ll need more light. In order to gain more light she’ll need to wake Serena.

 

“Serena. Sweetheart.” Bernie gently strokes Serena’s cheek with the back of her hand in an effort to wake her.

 

Serena stirs opening her eyes. She lifts her head to head from Bernie’s shoulder to look at her.

 

“Ah, you’re still here.” Serena smiles. “Must’ve dozed off. Sorry.” She notices Bernie’s concerned expression. “Bernie, what’s wrong?”

 

“Your uh, ceiling is leaking.” Bernie explains pointing a finger upwards.

 

Serena picks up her phone from the coffee table, turns on the torch and shines it up at where the other woman is pointing. She notices constant drips of water coming from a large coffee-coloured stain to splash down on Bernie’s head.

 

“You’re right, it is.” Serena says trying to hold in laughter at the vision of Bernie being splashed down on.

 

 

Untangling herself from Bernie and moving from the sofa towards the large floor lamp, Serena switches it on illuminating the room. She turns to find Bernie sitting on the edge of the armchair looking down at her phone.

 

“I don’t think now is the time to be staring at your phone Berenice.”

 

Bernie shifts her attention from her phone screen to see Serena looking unimpressed.

 

“We should shift some of this furniture out the way.” Bernie states before looking back down at the phone. “The sofa, coffee table and maybe move this armchair slightly to the left.”

 

“Right. What are you planning.” Serena asks, suspiciously.

 

“It says on here we need to drain the leak to prevent the ceiling from collapsing. Have you any kind of waterproof sheet we can place down, a bucket, a large screwdriver and a step ladder?”

 

Serena raises an eyebrow.

 

“Uh, Yes. I have. But when you say _we_ need to drain the leak, you mean you and I? I don’t think that’s a good idea. Shouldn’t we move the furniture, place down a bucket and call a professional first thing?” Serena questions.

 

“Serena it’ll be fine. We’re both highly skilled surgeons, surely fixing a little leak will be a walk in the park for us. Do you trust me?”

 

“Always.” Serena nods, serious.

 

 

They both move to the coffee table, grab a side each and lift it.

 

“Where are we moving this” Bernie asks.

 

“There should be a space it’ll fit somewhere in the kitchen.” Serena replies.

 

They carry the table out of the room to the kitchen and find a place to put it next the larger kitchen table. They head back to the living room.

 

Bernie shifts the armchair to the left before helping Serena drag the sofa far away from the leak in the space available. The furniture now moved Serena goes in search of the items Bernie asked for.

 

 

A few moments later Serena appears with a toolbox, a bucket and a piece of tarpaulin.

 

“Will these do?” Serena asks placing  the items on the floor. “I just need to fetch the step ladder.”

 

Bernie nods in reply.

 

She opens out the tarpaulin and lays it out on the floor, places the bucket under the leak and opens the toolbox in search of the biggest screwdriver she can find. Pulling out a very large flat headed screwdriver she thinks, _that will do_.

 

As Bernie’s holding up the tool and processing her thought, Serena re-enters the room with the ladder.

 

“And just what are you planning on doing with that?” Serena asks, raising an eyebrow and placing what she’s carrying against the nearest wall.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Bernie teases with a grin before offering a proper answer. “I’m going to create a drainage hole in the ceiling with it.”

 

“Why you? Don’t you think I’m capable of ramming a screwdriver into my ceiling?” Serena teases back.

 

“I’m sure you’re very capable darling, but after all I am, as you once put it, the big macho army medic.” Bernie quips, smirking, smug.

 

“Ha. Fine. Okay. Please. Be my guest. Wonder woman.”

 

  


Bernie sets up the ladder next to the quarter full bucket of water. She picks up the bucket, takes it to the kitchen, empties the contents into the sink and returns to the living room.

 

“You’ll need to hold this steady.” She says to Serena, putting the bucket back in place.

 

“Okay, but if I get soaked I’ll be holding you personally responsible.” Serena flirts.

  
Bernie can’t stop the grin forming on her face. She shakes her head slightly and looks away pretending to locate the screwdriver she’d been holding earlier as she tries to dislodge the image of a ‘soaked Serena’ from her mind. _Stop. We’re meant to be taking it slow._ She tells herself sternly. _This is going to more difficult than I thought._ Picking up the tool she starts to climb the ladder and Serena crouches ready to steady the bucket. 

 

 

Both in position, Bernie swings her arm backwards to create force with the aim of piercing the plasterboard with the screwdriver. She throw everything she has at it, her arm muscles ripple and the screwdriver makes contact with the ceiling.

 

The tool creates a slight dent so she decides to perform the same action again. This time the ceiling is penetrated. She tries to remove the tool, but is unsuccessful; it’s stuck and won’t budge. After several attempts, a great deal of effort, and no results, Serena notices the blonde is struggling.

 

“Bernie, get down. Let me try.”

 

Bernie climbs down and steps off the ladder. Serena stands ready to switch places.

 

“Not as macho as you thought?” Serena teases.

 

“If you think you can do better Campbell, please give it your best shot.” Bernie quips.

 

 

Serena climbs the steps, steadies herself and grabs hold of the screwdriver handle. She adjusts her grip before using all her strength to pull it from the ceiling and succeeds first time.

 

An almighty flood of water and large amounts of plasterboard follows the tool. Relieved she managed to avoid most of the water and debris Serena smirks proud of her effort as she climbs down the ladder.

 

“You can hold my screwdriver.” Serena teases, offering the tool back to Bernie.

 

Bernie makes no effort to take it, but stands shocked and drenched from head to toe. Water drips from her hair, nose and chin. The white shirt she’s wearing is now completely see through, revealing her bra and clinging to her lean torso.

 

“Are you okay?” Serena asks concerned.

 

Bernie turns to face the other woman fully revealing her saturated state. Serena struggles to hold in her sniggers.

 

“Yep. Just a bit wet.” Bernie replies.

 

Serena’s expression changes from amused to one showing distraction as her gaze lowers to Bernie’s chest causing a shot of arousal to travel downwards.

 

“Eyes up, Campbell.” Bernie raises her eyebrows.

 

“Sorry, I should, we, you should get out of those wet clothes.” Serena stammers.

 

“I am getting a little cold.” Bernie chuckles, slightly nodding.

 

 

Bernie’s taken by surprise when Serena grabs her by the hand and leads her out the room towards the hall. They ascend the stairs and arrive rapidly at Serena’s bedroom. Before she can blink, the door is opened and Bernie finds herself thrust through and pinned against the other side of it with Serena’s lips crashing against her own. She responds instantly wrapping her arms around Serena’s waist.

 

As the kiss deepens Serena lets out a moan. She moves to unbutton the blonde’s wet shirt starting from the bottom working her way up until the item of clothing is completely unfastened. Serena pushes the shirt open and moves her hands over the bare skin of the other woman’s torso.

 

Serena’s touch feels like tiny sparks of electricity on her skin. Bernie’s arousal is heightened when she feels a hand slip under her bra to cup her breast. Her breath hitches as a thumb swipes over her nipple causing Serena to cut short the kiss. 

 

“Sorry.” Serena laughs breathless, resting her forehead against Bernie’s.

 

“Are you kidding? I’ve been waiting to do that all night.” Bernie says, breath uneven, smiling.

 

“I, uh, should find you some dry clothes.” Serena stutters, removing her hand from underneath Bernie’s bra.

 

Serena moves from the blondes grasp leaving a disheveled Bernie leaning against the bedroom door.

 

 

Serena searches through her wardrobe until she comes across a navy blouse. She reaches up to the shelf above and retrieves an item of clothing which looks fairly similar to Bernie before pulling out the blouse.

 

“I found these in the washing hamper after you left and I couldn't bring myself to throw them away. Looks like keeping them came in handy.” Serena says offering a pair of black skinny jeans and the blouse.

 

“Thank you.” Bernie responds, moving to take the clothes being offered.

 

“I don’t think any of my underwear will fit so you’ll most likely have to go commando.” Serena flirts.

 

“That’s fine. I’d rather see you wearing your underwear.” Bernie quips.

 

“Sure that can be arranged. It’s only fair.”

 

“Looking forward to it already.”

 

Bernie moves to enter the en suite to change.

 

“Meet you downstairs when you’re done?”

 

Bernie smiles and nods in reply.

 

 

Serena makes her way back to the living room to assess the damage properly. She takes a look up at the ceiling to find a gaping hole in the plasterboard. _At least the leaking has stopped_ , she thinks. _Bernie better know how to fix this._

 

“Oh whoops.” Bernie exclaims upon her return, now changed, witnessing the mess.

 

“Whoops, indeed. I thought you said it would prevent the ceiling collapsing?”

 

“That’s what it said online.”

 

“Please tell me you know how we can fix it.”

 

Bernie picks up her phone from the bookcase, where she’d left it before moving the coffee table and studies the webpage she’d been looking at before.

 

“It’s very fixable Serena. Next thing we need to do is find the source of the leak. I suggest we start in the room above this.”

 

“Okay. Lead the way.”

 

 

They both make their way back upstair and re-enter Serena’s bedroom. Serena switches on the lamps on each of the bedside tables. Bernie identifies the problem as soon as the room is illuminated.

 

“There’s a damp patch on the carpet. I think the leak is coming from below it.” Bernie explains.

 

“And you want to pull back the carpet and take the floorboard up?” Serena guesses.

 

“Yep.” Bernie grins, giving Serena big brown puppy dog eyes.

 

“Okay. Fine. I’ll get the toolbox.” Serena gives in not able to resist that face.

  
When Serena returns it’s decided the bed needs moving.

 

 

Once the bed is, with much effort, relocated to allow space to get to where they need to work, Bernie unfastens the carpet from the grip in the doorway and pulls it back as far as it’s needed, then she uses the hooked end of a hammer to loosen the floorboard. The leak is revealed to be coming from a water pipe connected to the heating system.

 

Bernie takes a wrench from the toolbox to tighten the pipe connector and, not without considerable effort - and a couple of grunts Serena finds very distracting, she manages to stop the water from leaking out.

 

“Ah, you fixed it.” Serena beams. “Now I really need to hear you say we can fix the giant hole in the ceiling without having to get the builders in.”

 

“We can, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. We’ll need daylight because the electrics will need to be turned off; should’ve switched them off already as a precaution. We’ll need to let the ceiling dry out.” Bernie explains. “Should leave the carpet back too, give the floorboards the chance to dry.”

 

“That makes things rather tricky. I, we won’t be able to stay here without electrics and there’s also the problem of us both having work tomorrow; awkward shifts at that.”

 

“I’m sure we can sort something out about work, Henrik will understand. As for somewhere to stay the rest of the night I suggest we go to Cam’s.”

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Serena asks unsure.

 

“Well it’s where I’m living at the moment and there’s nowhere else either of us can go at this  early hour of the morning. We’ll have to get a cab after the wine we drank earlier.”

 

“If you’re sure, thank you.”

 

“It’ll be fine” Bernie reassures. “I’ll call a cab.”

 

As Serena finishes packing an overnight bag the taxi arrives outside. Bernie switches off the electrics on the trip box before vacating the house and making their way to the car

  
After a fifteen minute drive they arrive at the flat.

 

 

They approach the front door and Bernie turns the key slow and quietly in order to avoid disturbing Cam and his guest. Serena closes the front door almost silently behind her before Bernie grabs her hand and leads her towards the bedroom she’s calling hers for the moment.

 

“This feels like we’re teenagers and you’re sneaking me into your parents house.” Serena whispers.

 

“Exhilarating isn’t it.” Bernie whispers, grinning and trying not laugh too loud.

 

“It is rather.” Serena murmurs. “Are we going to snog under your duvet like teenagers as well?”

 

“Maybe.” Bernie teases “Might cop a feel while I’m at it.”

 

Serena laughs under her breath.

 

They undress ready to for bed. Bernie changes into a vest top and short and Serena wears the pyjamas she’d packed.

 

After getting under the covers Serena automatically gravitates towards Bernie and ends up wrapped tightly in her arms

 

“I love you Campbell.” Bernie whispers into Serena’s hair.

 

“Love you too.” Serena mumbles as she drifts off to sleep.

 

Bernie kisses Serena’s hair and gives into slumber happy and content for the first time in a long while.

 

 


	6. The morning after the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.I.Y continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LittleMissO for her beta skills! Comments are very welcome.

 

Serena burrows herself further into the warm duvet and shifts slightly inside Bernie’s arms feeling content until her brain informs her she needs to relieve her bladder. As her eyes lazily roll open, she quickly realises she’s not home in her super king-size bed, but at Cam’s flat in Bernie’s bed.

 

Intending to wake Bernie to ask where the bathroom is, she turns in the arms wrapped about her body but, sees the blonde’s still fast asleep. _How does she manage to still look so gorgeous while she’s asleep? I can’t wake her, she looks so peaceful,_ she thinks. Deciding to venture off alone in search of the bathroom, she untangles herself from Bernie’s hold and tiptoes towards the door leaving the room.

 

Standing outside Bernie's bedroom door she sees two identical closed doors. One leading into Cam’s room and the other, the bathroom. But she doesn’t know which is which. _Why do they have to look the same? She thinks_ _I’ve got no choice but to wake Bernie, can’t risk it._ As she turns around to re-enter the bedroom, she hears giggles of a woman coming from behind one of the two doors. _Well, that must be Cam’s room._ She opens the only remaining the door. _Hurrah!_ She enters the bathroom and soundlessly closes the door behind herself.

 

Moments later she hears the sound of a headboard banging against a wall.

 

After successfully finding the bathroom without making a disturbance she decides to venture even further - to the kitchen in search of strong and hot coffee.

 

 

Having made her way back to Bernie’s bedroom with two steaming hot mugs, she finds Bernie still in bed, laying on her stomach with a pillow over her head.

 

“That looks like a good idea.” Serena says as she places one mug down on the table next to Bernie’s side of the bed before moving to the other side and getting back under the duvet, mug in hand.

 

“Bernie.” Serena calls quietly. The arrival of coffee and her previous comment having failed to elicit any response.

 

Bernie moans from under the pillow. And Serena lifts it to be greeted by the mop of tousled blonde hair covering Bernie’s face. “Morning.” She sweeps the hair from the other woman’s face. “Trying to block out the noise?” Serena asks.

 

“Yep.”

 

“I don’t think a pillow is going to be much use now.” Serena laughs, hearing the grunts and moans have begun to accompany the periodic bangs of the headboard. “Made coffee, drink up.”

 

Bernie sits up against the headboard and grasps the mug before taking multiple sips.

 

“I’m glad someone’s enjoying themselves though.” Serena jests between sips from her mug.

 

“Yep, I think we could give them a run for their money.” Bernie chuckles.

 

“We could always break the rules.” Serena suggests, putting her mug down on the table beside her.

 

Bernie honks out a laugh, “If I remember rightly, someone’s already broken the rules.”

 

“I was provoked by your bra!”

 

“Is that right?” Bernie grins as she discards her mug. “Well, I did say last night, I might cop a feel.”

 

Serena laughs loudly as she’s launched at and willingly pinned to the bed by Bernie straddling her.

 

 

Bernie begins running her hand up under Serena’s pyjama shirt and over the curve of her stomach working her way slowly to the desired destination.

 

Serena breathes heavily and moans when she feels the dexterous fingers slowly brush over her nipple followed by her breast being clasped.

 

Bernie smirks, removes her hand from under Serena’s top and leans forward, placing a kiss on Serena’s cheek.

 

“Now, I believe we’re even.”  

 

Before Serena can reply there’s a knock at the door.

 

“Mum?” Cam calls through the door, unsure.

 

“Be out in a few minutes.” Bernie shouts in reply, turning her head towards the door.

 

She turns her head back to look at Serena. “Make your breakfast, while you freshen up?”

 

“Sounds lovely” Serena replies, recapturing her breath.

 

 

Bernie climbs off Serena and the bed in search of her dressing gown. She unhooks it from where it was hanging on the back of the bedroom door, pulls it over her shoulders then turns to Serena.

 

“Finished with your mug?”

 

“Yes.” Serena replies, as she picks it up and hands it over.  

 

“There’s a couple of clean towels at the bottom of the wardrobe.” Bernie smiles, gathering up her mug before leaving the room and walking to the kitchen.

 

 

Arriving at the kitchen, Bernie sees Cam and his guest are sitting at the breakfast bar together.

 

“Morning.” She greets them, before flicking the kettle switch on.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were staying out?” Cam asks.

 

“Oh, Serena’s living room ceiling collapsed.” Bernie answers nonchalantly, waiting for the water to boil.

 

“What? Are you both alright?”

 

“We’re both fine. Hopefully, it’ll be sorted very soon.” Bernie replies as she quickly rinses the mugs out and places them on the worktop. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your guest Cam?” Bernie turns to face the pair and leans against the countertop.

 

“Yes, sorry. Uh… Liv, this is my mum. Mum this is Olivia.” Cam introduces, mildly embarrassed.

 

“But everyone calls me Liv.” The younger woman adds, feeling awkward.

 

Bernie nods. “It’s nice to meet you. Berenice, but everyone calls me Bernie. Would either of you like some coffee?” She asks.

 

“No, thanks.” Liv answers. Cam shakes his head in reply.

 

“Please, I’m never one to refuse offers of more coffee.” Serena replies from behind Bernie as she enters the kitchen, freshened up and dressed in the clothes she’d packed.

 

Bernie beams at the vision of Serena. She looks at her with adoration. _My god she’s beautiful_ , she thinks.

 

Serena smiles wide, returning a look that’s equally affectionate.

 

“Ah, the heart eyes have returned.” Cam remarks quietly to Liv. “Give them a minute and they’ll realise we still exist.”

 

“Hmm, what?” Bernie asks Cam, prizing her eyes from Serena to look at him.

 

“Nothing.” Cam says.

 

“Sorry. Uh, Serena, this is Liv. Liv this is Serena, my fiancée.” Bernie introduces before going back to making the coffees.

 

Serena beams on hearing her introduction as Bernie’s fiancée before looking in Liv’s direction.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Liv.”

 

“You too.” Liv replies with a tight smile.

 

Serena takes a seat on a stool at the breakfast bar opposite Cam, shortly followed by Bernie holding the coffee mugs.

 

“Sorry, we only have instant.” Bernie explains, placing down a mug in front of Serena. “The first thing I’m buying when I find a place of my own is a coffee machine.”

 

“I’d noticed, but it’s alright. It’s hot and strong. Thank you.” Serena responds before picking up the mug and taking in the aroma of her strong coffee. She takes a sip.

 

“So do you both live here too?” Liv asks, slightly confused.

 

Bernie shakes her head. “No, I’m staying here temporarily until I find a place of my own. It’s a long story.” She looks to Cam. “Oh, I’m planning to find somewhere as soon as possible because as much as I appreciate you letting me stay, this arrangement is less than ideal.”

 

“Agreed, but I thought you’d be moving in with Serena now you’re engaged.” Cam responds.

 

“No, well not yet anyway.” Bernie replies.

 

“Serena, Mum said your ceiling collapsed” Cam makes an effort to break the awkwardness and start a conversation.

 

“Yes, there was a leak. Your mother thought it’d be a great idea to drain the water build up, only to leave a gaping hole in the plasterboard.” Serena explains. “But she did manage to fix the leaky pipe though.”

 

Bernie grins, proud. “I’m planning to fix the ceiling today.”

 

Cam raises his eyebrows. “Are you serious?”

 

“Deadly.” Bernie nods. “What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart.” Bernie asks Serena, changing the subject.

 

“Something quick and easy, toast perhaps?” Serena answers.

 

“Coming right up.” Bernie smiles. “Would either of you like breakfast?” She asks, looking to the younger pair.

 

“No thanks Mum, got a shift soon. I’ll just grab something on my travels.” Cam replies.

 

Liv shakes her head. “No thank you, Bernie. I should get ready to leave, got work soon.” She rises from her stool and makes her way back to Cam’s room to get ready to leave.

 

Bernie nods slightly and starts breakfast, leaving Cam and Serena sitting together at the breakfast bar.

 

“So... “ Cam starts.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Mum’s missed you terribly, you know. She was a bit of a mess after you broke up.”

 

“I can still hear you, Cam.” Bernie states.

 

“I’m not trying to cause trouble, promise.” Cam raises his hands in surrender.

 

Bernie nods “As long as you’re not.”

 

“I’m glad you and mum are managing to work things out. I was surprised when I heard about the engagement at first, but now I’ve had time to think about it, it makes sense. I’m very happy for you both, but I don’t want to see either of you miserable and hurt again.” Cam continues.

 

“Thank you. We’ll try to keep the heart eyes to a minimum.” Serena teases.

 

Cam laughs, “You don’t miss a trick, do you.”

 

“You’ll do well to remember that.” Bernie quips as she places two plates of toast on the table.

 

“Is that from experience?” Cam boldly asks.

 

“Might be.” Bernie replies before taking a bite out of her toast.

 

“Better get ready for work.” Cam announces as he stands to leave.

 

Bernie smiles and nods, “Okay, see you later.”

 

Cam quickly smiles, “If mum’s epic idea of fixing your ceiling fails, you’re welcome to stay until it’s sorted.” He says before leaving the room.

 

“Cheek!” Bernie calls after him.

 

 

When breakfast is eaten, Bernie clears the table of all the crockery, washes up and leaves the items to drain.

 

Serena makes herself another mug of coffee; (two didn’t quite quench her thirst) before moving into the living area and settling on the sofa.

 

Washing up done, Bernie joins Serena, perching on the arm of the sofa.

 

“I’m going to have a quick shower, back very soon.” Bernie says placing a quick kiss on Serena’s lips before she exits.

 

 

When she arrives, she sees Serena is on the phone. Hearing the context of the conversation, she realises the person Serena’s talking to is obviously Hanssen, so she sits on the sofa quietly looks at the ceiling repair website she found last night. Deciding she’ll need to compile a list of materials they’re likely to need, she goes in search of some paper and a pen. She finds some a notepad and a pen in the kitchen ‘crap’ drawer and writes down what they are going to need:  screws, sandpaper, filler, white paint and a square of plasterboard.

 

After finishing her phone conversation, Serena goes into the kitchen searching for Bernie.

 

“I’ve solved the problem of work for the both of us. I mentioned to Henrik that I need your assistance to fix the DIY disaster. I need to find someone to cover AAU and I’ve just the man for the job - Ric owes me a favour. And you’re to cover a shift tomorrow - Henrik said he’ll email the details to you later.”

 

“Great, thank you, darling. At least that’s one less problem to contend with.” Bernie smiles. “I’ve written a list of material we’re going to need. Some DIY shopping is in order.”

 

“Oh, wonderful.” Serena quips. “Well, let’s get that done with, shall we? I’ll call a taxi. We’ll need to collect a car from mine.”

 

Bernie nods in reply.

 

The taxi soon arrives and  Serena quickly gathers her belonging. Once ready, they make their way into the hall to leave.

 

“We’re leaving now Cam. Bye.” Bernie calls as she opens the front door.

 

They hear calls of “bye” before they both exit the flat.

 

 

During the drive, they decide to take Serena’s car -  seeing as they probably wouldn’t be able to fit much in Bernie’s new Audi TT. She’d sold her MX5 around the same time she’d sold her house, and therefore had needed a new car while in London, and had decided a post break up spending splurge was in order.

 

Arriving at the house, they jump into Serena’s car and head in the direction of the nearest DIY store where they make short work of acquiring the items on Bernie’s list.

 

 

They arrive back at Serena’s leafy detached, and head inside, both each carrying items they’ve bought. After placing the items anywhere there’s space in the kitchen, they head into the living room.

 

Serena opens the curtains natural daylight to illuminate the room, revealing the wreckage.

 

Serena takes a look around and heads straight to the sofa. She picks up a dripping leopard print velvet cushion by the corner, using just her thumb and forefinger with a devastated expression on her face.

 

“Not the Vasmara!” Serena says, distraught.

 

“Campbell, have you got tears in your eyes?” Bernie asks in disbelief almost laughing. Serena looks at Bernie with disgust.

 

“Sorry.” Bernie tries not to laugh. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

“Impossible. It was a limited edition.”

 

“Okay, well it doesn’t have to be that exact cushion. We’ll find one better and I’ll buy that. In fact, I’ll buy you a whole new sofa and all the expensive velvet cushions it can hold.”

 

Serena nods in reply, sniffles then laughs, “Sorry. I’m being ridiculous.”

 

“Just a little bit.” Bernie laughs.

 

Serena drops the cushion and launches herself into an embrace with Bernie.

 

“I don’t want you to buy me a new sofa or any cushions, you’re all I want. I’ve been meaning to buy a new sofa anyway.”

 

“Okay. You do know, well I hope you know, I’ll do anything to see you happy. I’d give you the moon and re-align the stars in your name if I could.” Bernie nuzzles her nose into Serena’s hair.

 

“Now who’s being ridiculous.” Serena laughs. “Thank you though.”

 

Bernie chuckles. “Right let’s get to work on this giant hole.”

 

 

Bernie reads the next step of this repair from the webpage on her phone.

 

“Serena, have you got a rather large knife you don’t mind being used. It’ll probably be destroyed.”

 

“Uh, yes probably, but what for exactly?” Serena asks, confused.

 

“Need to cut out all the water damaged plasterboard.”

 

“Okay, anything else? Might as well gather everything at once.”

 

“Umm… the toolbox, a drill and a saw should do it.”

 

Serena nods and heads off to fetch all the requested items.

 

Meanwhile, Bernie makes her way to the hall and picks up her bag that contains the clothes she’d packed earlier. She climbs the stairs and goes into the main bathroom to change into a vest top and lycra leggings she normally uses for running.

 

Once changed, she heads back down to the living room to find Serena placing a down a drill next to the toolbox.

 

Serena ogles Bernie from head to toe, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Bernie, what are you wearing? Are you trying to torment me?”

 

“I just wanted some comfortable attire to complete the task at hand.” Bernie chuckles. “Not my fault if you can’t control yourself, Campbell.”

 

 

Bernie re-aligns the ladder and picks up the knife. She climbs the steps and starts cutting a square guideline around all the water damaged plasterboard

While Bernie’s at work on the ceiling, Serena stands watching enthralled, not able to keep her eyes off Bernie’s rear. My god, why did she have to wear those bloody leggings? Come on, pull yourself together old girl! she tells herself  - trying to banish the thoughts of how she’d like to ravish Bernie right there, on the floor, beside the ladder.

 

“Earth to Serena.” Bernie sing-songs, trying to catch Serena’s attention.

 

“Sorry, miles away.”

 

“Have you a tape measure in that toolbox?” Bernie asks.

 

“Should be.” Serena searches through the toolbox until she finds the said item. She offers it over to Bernie.

 

 

Bernie looks down to accept the measure from Serena but is distracted by the view of Serena’s cleavage, which is rather full from the angle she’s looking down at. She stares, captivated, trying not to become all of a fluster. She gulps and takes the tape measure before turning and trying to dismiss indecent thoughts from her mind.

 

She takes the measurements of the square hole, climbs down the ladder and marks them on the new plasterboard.

 

“We’ll have to take this outside in order cut to size, we can use the wall as a prop. If I hold it steady can you saw?” Bernie asks.

 

“Course. Why not. I’ll give it a go.” Serena grins

 

They return to the living room a little later, the plasterboard successfully cut to size and Serena wearing a smug grin. Bernie’s handed the saw and she climbs back up the ladder. Serena holds the ladder steady while Bernie saws along the markings she cut with the knife earlier, removing all the damaged ceiling.

 

 

Once the ceiling prep is complete Bernie climbs down the ladder and reads the next step on her phone.

 

“Could you apply some of the joint filler around the edges of the new plasterboard while I apply some around the edges of the hole, please.” Bernie asks.

 

“Okay. A side each it is then!”

 

Serena searches the toolbox for a scraper and starts applying the filler as Bernie re-climbs the ladder and starts her part of the task.

 

 

Filler application complete, Serena carefully, and with much awkward juggling, passes up the square of plasterboard and Bernie slots and pushes it into place.

 

“Are you sure that’s going to hold?” Serena questions.

 

“Yep, it’s pretty snug. It only needs to stay in place while it’s screwed into position.”

 

“Right, well, I’ll find the screws.”

 

Bernie steps down and finds the right screwdriver bit for the drill. She picks up the drill from beside the toolbox then climbs back up the ladder just as Serena re-enters the room with a package of screws. Opening s the pack she passes a screw to Bernie.

 

Bernie starts drilling the new piece of plasterboard to the existing ceiling beams into place securely with a screw in each of the four corners.

 

“Can you pass a scraper and the filler please.” Bernie asks.

 

Serena hands them over and Bernie starts filling the around the join between the new board and the ceiling then fills over the screws.

 

“Need to leave it to dry for twenty-four hours, then all that’s left to do is some sanding down and a lick of paint.” Bernie explains.

 

“Ah.” Serena beams. “Thank you.”

 

“It wasn’t all me, Serena. I couldn’t have done any of it without you.” Bernie smiles.

 

“Seems we make a great team in DIY as well as in theatre.” Serena affirms. “Shall I make us a late lunch before we tackle ‘operation clean up’?”

 

“Sounds great.”


	7. Operation Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Bernie tackle the mess left behind by the DIY repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LittleMissO for her beta skills! Comments are very welcome.

 

Fortified by a late lunch of ham and lettuce sandwiches Bernie and Serena are ready to tackle operation clean up. Deciding that divide and conquer is the best strategy, Serena sets off to tackle the carnage in the living room, and Bernie is left to replace the floorboard and carpet in the bedroom.

 

Arming herself with a hammer Bernie heads upstairs. She makes short work of nailing the floorboards back into place, the carpet flips easily back into position and it’s the work of minutes to re-secure it with the grip in the doorway. Knowing she’ll need Serena’s help to re-position the heavy super-king size bed, there’s nothing more she can do up here so she makes her way back downstairs intending to help the other woman clean up.

  


Serena gathers the remaining tools along with the toolbox, puts them away in the cupboard underneath the stairs and surveys the living room. _What a disaster zone! Where do I even start?_ she thinks, taking in the floor covered in broken pieces of plasterboard and dust. The sofa is completely water damaged along with all the cushions upon it. She closes the step ladder and rests it against the wall with a sigh.

  


Arriving at the living room Bernie finds Serena staring forlornly at the shambles. She stands beside her, shoulders touching.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Bernie asks.

 

“I’m trying to work out where to start cleaning first. Also, what am I supposed to do with the sofa?. The only idea I’ve had so far is moving it to the garage, but I don't think we'll quite manage that task.” Serena explains.

 

“No, I don't think we would. But I'm sure Cam would be happy to help, and if you could get Jason to help as well they shouldn’t have any problems moving it between them.” Bernie places her hand on Serena’s back and brushes her hand up and down soothingly.

 

“We’ll have the room cleaned up and back to its former glory in no time.”

 

“Yes, you’re right. It’s just rather overwhelming to look at.”

 

“I have to admit it’s quite a mess. I’ll text Cam, see what time his shift finishes.”

 

Serena nods in reply.

 

Bernie removes her hand from the other woman’s back before she pulls out her phone and taps out a text message.

 

“While we wait for a reply from Cam, can I suggest we gather all the rubbish then head upstairs? I’ll need your muscle power to help move the bed back to its original position.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Serena fetches a pack of black bin bags, rips a bag from the roll and flicks it open. Bernie starts gathering up pieces of broken plasterboard, putting them into the bag Serena is holding out. Rubbish from the floor collected and the bag full, Serena opens a second bag for all the water damaged cushions from the sofa and rapidly fills it.

 

 

Leaving the living room partially cleared, and in a considerably better state than it had been, they head upstairs to tackle the bed. Arriving at the bedroom they position themselves around the bed and, with a significant amount of combined effort, they push the bed back into place.

 

The bed now back in position, they sit on its edge, facing the bedroom door.

 

“The bed looks very appealing right now.” Bernie states as she looks over her shoulder at the extremely comfy bed.

 

“It does look rather tempting.” Serena replies suggestively.

 

“No, Campbell, not for that, for a nap!.” Bernie laughs.

 

“Can’t blame a woman for trying, especially when she has someone looking extremely ravishing in her bedroom.”

 

Bernie smiles and looks at Serena from under her eyelashes before her phone can be heard ringing from downstairs.

 

“I’m just going to, uh, get that, could be Cam.”

 

“Of course.” Serena nods with a hint of regret.

  


Pausing only long enough to catch her breath and calm herself, Serena follows Bernie downstairs, where she finds her in the living room folding the tarpaulin and wrestling it into a bin bag

 

“Could have helped with that.” Serena says announcing her arrival.

 

Bernie looks up and smiles. “No need. I’ve done it now. Oh, the phone call was Cam. Said he can come over during his break to help move the sofa. It’ll be in about forty-five minutes if Jason’s around?.”

 

“I’ll give Jason a call, see if he’s free.” Serena replies.

 

“Okay. If not, I’ll drop Cam a text to cancel.” Bernie nods.

 

Serena moves towards the hall to retrieve her phone from her bag.

 

 

While Bernie waits for Serena to call Jason, she takes the opportunity to look at her emails. Seeing the promised email from Hanssen is there she opens and reads it. Serena returns to the room to find the other woman looking oddly at her phone.

 

“What’s got you looking puzzled?” Serena asks.

 

“Hanssen emailed the shift details for tomorrow, but he’s requested to see me in his office before my shift starts.” Bernie explains.

 

“Ah, maybe he’s going to offer you a permanent consultancy.” Serena guesses.

 

“Possibly. We’ll see tomorrow.”

 

“If he does offer you one, will you accept?” Serena asks.

 

“In a heartbeat! As long as it’s not on the hip replacement ward.” Bernie jokes.

 

“You aren’t going to forget that, are you?.” Serena laughs.

 

“No, especially not after closing our trauma unit; everything we worked so hard to build together.”

 

“Anyway,” says Serena steering the conversation towards safer topics, “Jason’s able to offer his services and will be arriving shortly.” Serena informs Bernie. “Would you like to assist in some online sofa shopping while we wait?”

 

“I’d be pleased to. You can help me browse through some estate agent websites after.” Bernie smiles.

  


Serena moves to the bookcase, opens the cupboard at the bottom and pulls out her laptop. Bernie follows her into the kitchen and they both take a seat at the table.

 

“I’ve been looking for an excuse to purchase a new sofa. Always wanted a corner piece. What do you think?” Serena asks as she opens the laptop and turns it on.

 

“I think, you should get whichever sofa you want.” Bernie replies.

 

“Yes, but I’d like your input though. After all, I assume, eventually, you’ll move in and it’ll become your sofa also.” Serena opens the web browser and loads a furniture website.

 

“Okay.” Bernie nods, smiling . “A corner piece sounds great.”

 

They browse the website, assessing the various options available. Eventually, they stumble upon an extremely comfortable looking charcoal grey fabric corner sofa. Agreeing that the item is exactly what they are looking for, Serena adds it to the basket.

 

“Shall we get the matching armchair too?” Serena suggests.

 

“Isn’t Jason rather attached to the one you already own?” Bernie asks.

 

“He’s quite fond of it, yes, but he’s welcome to take ownership of it. I’m hoping he’ll find this one just as satisfactory though.”

 

“Add it, if you’re sure.” Bernie nods.

 

Serena adds it to the order and proceeds to the checkout page. Before she can enter her card details Bernie stops her,

 

“Serena, I’ll like to contribute half. It was my idea of tackling the ceiling fix ourselves which led to the damaged sofa, and we both know we’re going to living together eventually, it only seems fair.”

 

“Bernie, there’s really no need.”

 

“I insist.” Bernie smiles.

 

“Okay, if you insist, but we’ll sort out the finances another time.” Serena agrees before placing the order. “All done! Now we just have to wait six weeks for delivery.”

 

“Six weeks is a long time to only have one armchair available to sit on.” Bernie laughs.

 

“Quite. When you come over you’ll have no choice but to sit on my lap.” Serena teases.

 

“Oh, I wasn’t complaining, quite the opposite.” Bernie retorts.

 

“I’m very pleased to hear that, anyway, let’s find you somewhere to live.”

 

Bernie nods.

  


Serena loads a local estate agents website and they both scroll through the pages of properties to let.

 

“What about this one?” Bernie gestures to the particular advertisement of a detached one bedroom house.

 

“Okay.” Serena clicks on it and the loads the advertisement in more detail and begins to frown as she reads “Darling it's most likely a dive, there are no pictures.”

 

“Not necessarily. Everything described sounds quite suitable. It's located in a nice enough area - between here and the hospital, reasonable monthly rent, a short term lease and it's furnished - so I’ll at least have a sofa!.”

 

“Okay, but you should choose some backups as a precaution.”

 

Bernie agrees, entering her details into the ‘request a viewing’ form at the bottom of the ad before continuing the search. They find two other potential properties: the first, a one bedroom ground floor flat;  the second a two bedroom second floor flat -and Bernie requests viewings for both. The property search is interrupted as the doorbell chimes.

  


Serena opens the door and invites Jason and Greta, who’s holding Guinevere, inside. Guinevere reaches her arms out to Serena wanting to be held. Greta hands the little girl over.

 

“A’nt Se’ena, Beanie?” Guinevere asks.

 

“Yes, Beanie is here.” Serena answers.

 

The toddler wriggles like a worm inside Serena’s arms on hearing her great auntie’s reply. Serena’s forced to put the little girl down. As soon as Guinevere’s small feet touch the ground she rapidly hurries off in search of Bernie causing Serena to chase after the girl to make sure she doesn’t wander into the living room as part of her search mission.

 

“Beanie!” Guinevere exclaims excitedly on reaching the kitchen, overjoyed to see the blonde still sat at the table.

 

Bernie glances up to see the little girl charging towards her with a huge smile on her face, quickly followed by an alarmed Serena rushing after the toddler, Jason and Greta in tow. She jumps up from the table and scoops up Guinevere in her arms, realising what’s brought about her fiancée’s panic.

 

“Hello, Auntie Bernie.”

 

“Hi, Jason love. Greta.” Bernie greets the couple before lightly tickling the side of the girl's in her arm . “Hello, trouble.”

 

Guinevere shrieks a giggle just as the doorbell chimes again.

 

“It’s probably Cam, I’ll go.” Bernie says to Serena. She makes her way to answer the front door Guinevere settled on her hip .

 

Bernie answers the door to reveal it is indeed Cameron.

 

“You do move fast. First engaged and now a baby. You’ve only been back in Holby a couple of days” Cam teases stepping into the hall.

 

“Ha, very funny Cam. I’d forgotten about you being a comical genius.” Bernie quips. “This is Guinevere. Jason and Greta’s daughter.”

  


“Well, it’s nice to meet you Guinevere “ says Cam as the little girl looks curiously at him.

  


Bernie and Guinevere make their way back to the kitchen, Cam following behind.

 

“Hi.” Cam greets everyone as he steps into the room. “Can’t stay long, but I’m intrigued to see how Mum fixed the ceiling.”

 

“You’re very welcome to look for yourself.” Serena gestures to the living room doorway.

 

Cam, Jason and Greta all take a look at the living room ceiling.

 

“Why did you fix it yourselves? It would have been more practical to call a professional in. You made a lot of mess. A professional would have been a lot tidier.” Jason states.

 

“Yes, it would’ve been more practical to call a builder in, but Bernie and I thought we could tackle the problem. We did make quite a mess, but we, well, Bernie mostly managed to effectively fix it.” Serena answers.

 

“Actually, fifty-five percent of homeowners tend to try to tackle a DIY fix themselves rather than call a professional. However the chances of success are slim, only thirty-one percent of fixes are successfully completed without major problems.” Greta claims.

 

“Seems we’re always defying the odds, Campbell. Bernie whispers to Serena, smirking.

 

“Quite,” Serena mutters back.

  


“You seemed to have done a pretty good job, Mum.” Cam praises. “Sorry I underestimated you.”

 

Bernie stands proud and smirks wider, Guinevere still clinging to her.

 

”Right, let's get this sofa moved.” Serena says.

 

Jason and Cam, after much careful consideration and with a lot of effort, lift the sofa, carry it through the house and out the front door towards the garage. Serena follows to open the garage door and ensure nothing in their path is damaged.

  


Bernie, Guinevere and Greta seat themselves back at the kitchen table, safely out of the way of the furniture relocation

 

“Beanie?” The little girl asks, from her seat on Bernie’s lap.

 

“Yes, love.”

 

“Me, beanie, colour?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know where Auntie Serena keeps any of your things.” Bernie replies.

 

Greta stands and disappears into the small conservatory, returning with a pad of paper and a packet of crayons.

 

“There’s a box of Guinevere’s things in the conservatory.” Greta informs Bernie.

 

“Ah, okay, thank you.” Bernie replies, taking the items.

 

Bernie opens the pad of paper and pours the crayons onto the table from the packaging. Guinevere grabs a crayon and starts scribbling. She draws two long scribbles lined up next to each other followed by a smaller one.

 

“What’s that?” Bernie asks the little girl.

 

“A’nt Se’ena. Beanie. Me.” She replies, pointing to each messy drawing.

 

Bernie beams, her eyes tear slightly and she feels incredibly touched to be included in the toddler's doodles.

 

“Beanie colour now.” Guinevere insists, pushing a crayon into Bernie’s hand, distracting the woman from her thoughts and feelings. Bernie starts doodling on the paper.

  


Serena arrives back to the kitchen along with Jason and Cam to the heartwarming scene of Bernie and Guinevere sitting together and colouring. She feels as if time has been suspended making the whole world seem still. A fuzzy warmth of overwhelming happiness washes over her mixed with the inner realisation that the missing puzzle piece of herself was most definitely Bernie. She never wants to lose the feelings she has in this very moment. Bernie’s head lifts and looks at her with a soft expression, love reflected in her eyes. Eyes that make Serena feel as if she’s falling into a deep pool of melted chocolate and will drown at any minute. _Would be a good way to go_ , she thinks before her thoughts are disturbed by Cameron trying to grab either her or Bernie’s attention.

 

“I thought you said this morning you’d keep the heart eyes to a minimum?” Cam teases.

 

“I said we’d try that doesn’t mean we’d succeed.” Serena retorts.

 

“I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll let myself out.” Cam smiles.

 

“I’ll see you later.” Bernie says. Cam nods before leaving the room and making his exit.

 

“We should be going home also Auntie Serena, Auntie Bernie, If we are not going to disrupt our routine any further.” Jason informs Serena.

 

“Of course.” Serena nods before walking over to Bernie and Guinevere.

 

“Time to go now, Ginny. Can I have a hug?” Serena asks.

 

The toddler nods before turning in Bernie’s arms and hugs the blonde as tight as her little arms will allow.

 

“Love Beanie.”

 

“Love you too.” Bernie replies.

 

Guinevere turns back around and holds her arms out to Serena.

 

Serena picks up the little girl and also receives a tight hug followed by her own “love you” before she hands her over to Greta.

 

“Bye Auntie Bernie.” Jason says.

 

“Bye love. Bye Greta.”

  
Serena sees them all to the front door before returning to Bernie and taking a seat at the table.

  


“As much as I really don’t want to, I’m going to have to leave soon too.” Bernie notes, sorrowfully.

 

“I know.” Serena nods equally sadly.

 

“I’ll be thinking about you the whole time we’re apart though.”

 

“Me too.” Serena smiles. “What were you and Ginny drawing?”

 

“Oh, uh, that’s you, I and Ginny apparently.” Bernie points to each scribble.

 

“Ahh, I’ll put it on the fridge later.” Serena beams. “Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, what shift have you been lumbered with tomorrow?”

 

“Seven until six. Are you in work tomorrow?”

 

Serena nods. “Seven until five.”

 

“In that case, we can rearrange the date I asked for. I’ll buy lunch.” Bernie smiles.

 

“Sounds lovely as long as we get to go on a proper date outside of the hospital at some point.”

 

“This will be a proper date Campbell. Prepare to be thoroughly swept off your feet. And of course there’ll be dates outside the hospital.”

 

“Glad to hear that. I’m looking forward to that very much”

 

 

Bernie collects up her things and makes for the front door. Before she can open it Serena grabs and turns her. Bernie feels hands moving up into her tousled hair shortly before she feels lips upon her own. As Bernie responds Serena deepens the kiss. Bernie's back hits the front door and their tongues tangle until the urge to breathe becomes overwhelming and the kiss breaks.

 

“Sorry, you can go now.” Serena laughs slightly out of breath.

 

“Yep. I probably should go” Bernie replies after a taking a deep breath. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“Indeed you will. I’ll be counting the hours.” Serena replies. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye”

 

Bernie turns, opens the front door, walks towards her car and with a last glance back at Serena, she gets in and drives away.  

 

 

 


	8. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LittleMissO for her beta skills! Comments are very welcome.

 

Running late Bernie hurries through the entrance of the hospital. She dashes past Pulses with no time to stop for coffee.

 

“Hold the lift!” She shouts as she spots the lift doors starting to close.

 

She darts in through the held doors and takes the lift to her meeting with Hanssen.

 

 

Arriving at the CEO’s office she knocks on the door and waits for an invitation before opening it.

 

“Ah, Ms Wolfe. Take a seat.” Henrik says as he looks up from his desk, on which he has been straightening his line-up of pens.

 

Bernie smiles and nods in reply before walking over to the desk and taking a seat opposite Henrik.

 

“I hear congratulations are in order. Serena informed me of your engagement in our telephone conversation yesterday.” He says with a slight hint of a smile.

 

“Thank you. We’re very happy. .” Bernie replies.

 

Henrik nods. “I assume therefore you will be remaining in Holby?”

 

“That’s the plan” Bernie smiles.

 

“In that case, allow me to explain why I have asked you here.” He pauses. “The board has been provided with funds to set up a trauma centre as part of Holby’s wider trauma system, which is currently in the process of creation.”

 

“Right, that sounds interesting. How would the system work, exactly?” Bernie asks.

 

“I am aware of the position you held in London. The system would operate almost identically to the London one. Holby City hospital will provide the primary care and St James’ will be setting up a small scale trauma unit to run alongside their emergency department. A sensible precaution in order to lessen the load in the event of a major incident.” Henrik explains as he smoothes down his tie.

 

“The system in London is very efficient, but putting something like that in place here is going take some setting up. Where on-site is it to be located?

 

“The trauma centre will take the space currently occupied by AAU. A bay of six beds will form a downsized AAU, located within the trauma centre.”

 

“Does Serena know about all of this?” Bernie questions, clearly concerned.

 

“As medical director and a member of the board, Serena knows about the funding. As of yet, no other hospital staff know the purpose for which the money is to be spent. She’ll be informed at today’s board meeting.” Hernik pauses. “I would like to offer you the position of trauma lead, Ms Wolfe. Can I suggest you take some time to think it over?”

 

“Thank you for the offer, I shall give it some thought and I’ll also need to discuss it with Serena before I can make a decision.”

 

“Of course. And Ms Wolfe, Serena is a valued member of staff and a friend. I want nothing more than to see her happy.”

 

“Yes quite.” Bernie nods with a nod before rising from the chair and leaving the office.

 

  
Feeling in serious need of a caffeine fix after running late and being forced to bypass Pulses on her way in Bernie heads back downstairs for coffee before her shift starts.

 

She mulls over her conversation with Hanssen whilst she stands in the queue. She can’t help worrying how Serena will react when she’s told about the future plans for AAU. She hopes she doesn’t react as badly as she’s imagining she might. _What if I accept the offer and she thinks I’m taking over AAU and replacing it with a new shiny trauma centre!_ Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels arms wrapping around her waist from behind, the action makes her jump somewhat before she realises who they belong to.

 

“Oh, Serena, you gave me a fright. I was miles away.” Bernie laughs as the tension flows from her body and her heart rate returns to normal. Serena releases Bernie from her hold and stands beside her.

 

“I’m sorry darling. Were you thinking about anything nice?” Serena asks.

 

“No, not really. Only about the meeting I’ve just finished with Hanssen.” Bernie replies trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

 

“Ah yes. How did it go? Was I right? Were you offered a job?” Serena questions, hopeful.

 

“I was…” Bernie starts answering before Serena suddenly launches herself at her initiating an excited congratulatory hug, “But we’ll talk about it over lunch.” She finishes as Serena steps back.

 

As they reach the head of the queue they move towards the counter and Bernie orders two coffees; one for herself and the other for Serena.

 

“Must run or I’ll be late.” Bernie notes as they pick up their coffees and head towards the lifts.

 

“Yes, of course. I’ll see you for lunch. Will let you know if anything comes up .” Serena smiles.

 

Bernie smiles in reply as she presses the lift button and Serena kisses Bernie on the cheek before moving in the direction of AAU.

 

 

 

  
Arriving at the Ward Serena heads straight for the office where she finds an obstetrics consultant conducting a thoroughly indecent assault on a Cadburys Creme Egg with her tongue whilst sitting in Serena’s swivel chair.

 

“Fleur, what are you doing?” Serena asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m here to escort the most delicious woman in the hospital to this mornings board meeting.” Fleur flirts after swallowing the creamy contents of the chocolate egg. “And I thought I’d exercise my tongue muscles while I was waiting.”

 

Serena rolls her eyes in exacerbation before moving further into the office, removing her bag and hanging up her coat.

 

“Since when has there been a board meeting scheduled for this morning? I thought they’re usually on Monday mornings.” Serena questions, turning to her friend. “Where did you manage to find a Creme Egg at this time of year?”

 

“It’s been brought forward at Hanssen’s request. Something about funding.” Fleur informs Serena . “Didn’t you receive an email? And I stockpile the eggs every Easter; they’re my favourite.” She continues suggestively.

 

“I haven’t check my emails since yesterday evening. It’s been an eventful couple of days, so an early night was needed. I absolutely cannot imagine why they’d be your favourite” Serena replies sarcastically.

 

“I can very well imagine it’s been very tiring since blonde has been back,” Fleur smirks, laughing with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

 

“I certainly wasn’t tired as a result of what you’re insinuating; far from it!” Serena laughs. “Right let’s get to this mundane meeting shall we.”

 

Fleur rises from the chair and pops the remainder of the egg into her mouth before they leave the office and head in the direction of the lifts.

 

  
As they enter the lift, Fleur notices Serena’s thoughtful and worried expression which is matched with anxious fiddling of her pendant.

 

“What’s wrong Serena?”

 

Serena ‘s thoughts continue to distract her momentarily before she looks at the other woman.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Probably me being silly.” She answers. “But it’s Bernie. She didn’t seem herself earlier in Pulses. She looked troubled and she was acting distantly. She said she was running late, but it was almost as if she couldn’t wait to leave.”

 

“Absolutely not silly. She more than likely was running late. Talk to her about it if you’re concerned, but I don’t think you’ve anything to be worried about - she’s smitten with you!”

 

Serena nods, “You’re right, she was probably just tired and running late.”

 

The lift reaches the floor they need and the doors open. Stepping out into the corridor, they start walking towards the board room.

 

“She’d be out of her mind not to be infatuated with you because I know I’d be besotted.” Fleur flirts.

 

“You are incorrigible!” Serena laughs as they almost reach the board room.

 

“I know! It’s part of my charm” Fleur answers before opening the door and entering the room., Serena follows behind her.

 

 

 

  
Up on Keller, Bernie is sitting at the nurses’ station completing patient notes after the morning ward round. She looks up and sees Mr Copeland approaching.

 

“Ms Wolfe, could you examine the patient in bed three, please? I need you to confirm my diagnosis.” Dom asks.

 

“Of course.” Bernie smiles with a nod. “Let me just finish this file. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

 

Intending to complete the remainder of the paperwork, she looks down but still feels Dom’s presence. “Is there something else I can help you with?” She questions without looking focused on the task at hand.

 

“So,” Dom starts, leaning slightly over the front of the desk. “How did your evening with Ms Campbell go the other night? Did you well and truly make up? He asks in hushed tones.

 

“It went well, things are going well, but I have got the distinct feeling things aren’t going to, um, stay that way after today.” Bernie replies, sorrowfully.

 

“Wow, that was fast! I didn’t think it would happen this soon but do I detect a visit to the graveyard is needed?”

 

“Yep, probably. A chat would be nice right about now, but as I’m the only consultant available in Mr Levy’s absence, the elephants will have to wait.”

 

“Where is Sacha?” Dom asks.

 

“At a board meeting.” Bernie answers as she quickly put the finishing touches to the patient notes file.

 

 

Task complete, she rises from her seat and Dom hands her the notes for Mr Wilson in bed three. She quickly scans over the file whilst she walks towards the patient.

  
Mr Wilson’s examination complete, Bernie makes a beeline for Dom

 

“Mr Copeland, could I have a word?” She gestures towards the consultants' office.

 

“Sure.”

 

They move into the office and Bernie closes the door behind them.

 

“You’re right. All the classic signs of Cholelithiasis and gallbladder inflammation are still present even after medicinal treatment. So can we get a CT scan to confirm before prepping for laparoscopic cholecystectomy? I’m going to let you take the lead on this one. I’m sure you’re more than capable.”

 

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” Dom replies excited at being given the opportunity.

 

Bernie hands the patient’s file back to Dom.

 

“So, Personal or professional? ?” He asks after taking the notes.

 

“Both again. Hanssen wants me to help set up a trauma centre and has offered me the position of trauma lead.” Bernie answers, fiddling with a pen she’s holding.

 

“And that’s a bad thing?” Dom questions, confused.

 

“The centre is going to be where AAU is now and, AAU is to be considerably downsized - to a side bay of approximately six beds and located in the centre.”

 

“Right, well, that’s not going to go down well with Ms Campbell. I can see how that could potentially make things tricky.”

 

“Yep. Tricky. Based on past experience, I really don’t think Serena will react well to the news.” Bernie looks down, sad and focuses on her hand which is still holding the pen. “Until today I thought Nairobi was my dream job, but I was very wrong. Leading a trauma centre here, in the same country, city, in the same hospital even as the woman I love, is my dream job. But when anything seems too good to be true it usually turns out to be. I can’t risk losing Serena over a job. She’s more important to me than any trauma centre.”

 

“I wouldn’t make any rash decisions, talk to Serena. You don’t know for sure how she’ll react, it might not be as bad as you think. Communication is still the key.”

 

Bernie nods. “You’d think we would have figured that out by now, but it’s easier said than done. I’ll speak with her before I make any decisions.”

 

“Well, if she does react badly, I’m always here if you need someone to share the elephants with.” Dom offers. “I best get this CT ordered. People might start talking if we’re in here for too long.” He teases.

 

“Oh, I can imagine they’d have a scandal circulating around the rumour mill about us by lunchtime if we aren’t careful.” Bernie quips, laughing.

 

Dom chuckles as he turns to open the door and leave.

 

Bernie makes her way back over to the nurses’ station and carries on working her way through the pile of files that sit on the desk.

 

 

 

  
Several hours later after supervising Mr Wilson’s surgery, which was successfully completed by Mr Copeland, Bernie is sitting in the consultants' office checking her emails before preparing herself for lunch with Serena. Scrolling through her inbox she comes across an email from the estate agency asking if she’d be able to attend a viewing of the one bedroom detached house this evening. As she’s about to reply, there’s a knock at the door.

 

“Come in!” She shouts before looking up to see Serena standing in the doorway.

 

“Can we have a chat?” Serena asks a worried expression on her face, her hand starting to gravitate up towards her pendant without thought.

 

“Of course. Here, sit down.” Bernie replies rising from the office chair.

 

Not without sparks of electricity, Serena brushes past Bernie and sits down. Bernie perches on the edge of the desk facing the other woman.

 

“I was, uh, just about to come to find you for lunch.” Bernie explains.

 

“Were you? Doesn’t look like you’re in much of a hurry.” Serena teases.

 

“Honestly, I was, after replying to this email about a house viewing.” Bernie explains further with a slight chuckle.

 

“Henrik informed me about the job offer and the board meeting touched upon the plans for the trauma centre.” Serena starts the conversation. “Is that why you were acting aloof earlier?”

 

“Yes, mostly. I’m sorry, I didn’t know if I was able to disclose anything from my meeting with Henrik. I was afraid of your reaction if I had. I wasn’t lying about running late though.”

 

Serena leans forward and places her hand upon Bernie’s knee.

 

“I’m okay with it. I think it’s a sacrifice worth making for the sake of our relationship, for us.”

 

Bernie places her hand over that of Serena’s. “Are you sure? It’s a huge ask of you. I can turn the offer down. I don’t need anything or anyone but you Serena.”

 

“I’m quite sure darling, You’ve relinquished enough for the sake of us, for me, now it’s my turn. Even if you declined the offer the plans will still go ahead and I’d rather it’d be you running the centre and having my back than some stranger.”

 

Bernie nods and Serena continues

 

“Anyway, I’ve resigned as AAU department head. Ric is more than willing and capable of taking care of what is to become a very small department.

 

“What? Serena, you can’t resign. I’m sure Henrik will understand it was an error of judgement and disregard it in a second.” Bernie reacts alarmed and full of concern.

 

“No, Bernie hear me out. I won’t withdraw my resignation because I’ve been made a much better offer, provisionally of course, pending the decision of quite frankly the greatest trauma surgeon this country has to offer. If she’s in agreement, I’m to be her new co-lead.”

 

Bernie feels overwhelmed by the information she’s just been given and surprised by Serena’s reaction to the whole situation. She stares at the woman before her in astonishment, mouth ajar unable to find any words. Deciding actions can speak louder than any words she can conjure, she springs forward and plants her lips upon Serena’s. The kiss takes Serena by surprise and takes a moment before she’s able to respond. But respond she does.

 

Eventually, needing to breathe, Serena breaks the union and grins. “Is that a yes?” She breathily asks.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Bernie laughs. “I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather share all aspects of my life with. We’ll be equals once again.”

 

“Quite. We will. You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

 

“Nope. Never.” Bernie honks out a laugh which in turn causes Serena to laugh out loud at the ridiculous sound.

 

 

 

  
Outside in the corridor, Mr Levy is returning to the ward and hears the noise coming from the office.

 

“What’s that sound? It sounds like a honking goose.” Sacha questions as he approaches the office door.

 

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you!” Dom rushes over to stop him opening the door.

 

“Why not?” Sacha asks.

 

“Because Ms Wolfe is in there with Ms Campbell,” Dom whispers suggestively just as the door opens and Bernie, followed by Serena, emerge from the office.

 

“Do you mind if I steal Ms Wolfe for an extended lunch?” Serena asks Sacha.

 

“Of course. I’m back now and it seems she’s kept the ship afloat.” Sacha smiles.

 

“Thank you. We’ve some celebrating to do.” Bernie adds.

 

“Remember to lock the linen cupboard door.” Dom teases as they’re about to walk away.

 

Serena raises her eyebrow and shows an unamused expression which sends a shiver down the younger doctor’s spine.

 

“I’ve absolutely no idea what you’re insinuating Mr Copeland. We are consummate professionals at all times on hospital grounds.” Bernie quips trying to keep her smirk hidden before she and Serena turn and walk towards the exit.


	9. Lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena lunch date is interrupted by an unexpected guest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LittleMissO for her beta skills! Comments are very welcome.

Bernie and Serena arrive at the AAU office with lunch and steaming hot coffee after a detour to the CEO’s office to inform Hanssen that Bernie would be accepting his job offer. They enter the room and make themselves comfortable sitting beside each other on the sofa. 

 

“So, whose idea was it for us to co-lead the trauma centre?” Bernie asks whilst opening her sandwich package.”Yours or Henrik’s?”

 

“Essentially Henrik’s. He thought it would ease a tricky situation. I think it’s a rather good idea for various reasons.” Serena replies before taking a sip of her coffee. 

 

“Such as?” Bernie questions before taking a bite of her sandwich. 

 

“Well, I want to work closely alongside you again and in a similar dynamic to the one we were meant to experience together in Nairobi. It being here is a bonus.” Serena explains. “Also, I think the trauma centre will benefit much more from my vascular speciality than a small AAU would.”

 

“I imagine your vascular skills will very much come in handy.” Bernie nods. “I can’t wait to run the centre alongside you.” She smiles. 

 

Serena beams brightly before taking a bit of her own sandwich. “How many locum shifts have you got left?” She asks, before taking another bite. 

 

“Five. I signed up for seven initially.” Bernie answers. “All on Keller.” 

 

“Ah, I imagine you’ll start working on the centre set up once you’ve completed them.” 

 

“I’ve no idea. I’m sure Henrik will make it clear how he expects it to work.” Bernie finishes the last of her sandwich and throws away her rubbish. “Are you expected to work out your notice or did you resign with immediate effect? She asks. 

 

“With notice. I’ve agreed to hand over the reins to Ric before the unit is due to be downsized.” Serena explains. 

 

Bernie hums in response while leaning forward and picking up her coffee from the edge of Serena’s desk. She looks down at the disposable cup thoughtfully, trying to find the words she wants to say. “Serena, I’m truly sorry about earlier, this morning, in Pulses.” 

 

“Oh, it’s forgotten. Let’s just agree our communication skills could be better.”

 

Bernie smiles and nods. “Agreed.” She pulls out her phone from her trouser pocket. “Do you mind if I reply to the email about the house viewing? I don’t want to miss out on the appointment they’ve offered.”

 

“Of course not.” Serena smiles. 

 

Bernie quickly replies to the email. “If you haven’t already got plans for tonight, would you fancy coming along to the viewing?.” She asks as she slips her phone back into her pocket. 

 

“Alright, why not? I need to make sure you don’t end up living in a hovel.” Serena teases. “Especially if you’re expecting me to spend time there and maybe stay the occasional night.” 

 

“Are you saying I’m incapable of selecting a suitable place to live, Campbell?” Bernie teases in mock horror.

 

“No. Never, darling.” Serena laughs. 

 

“I’ll have you know, I’ve lived in places that would make a hovel look like a palace.” Bernie laughs. 

 

“I can imagine. In fact, that’s what’s worrying me.” Serena nods. “I was hoping any plans you had for tonight would involve us spending time together. I missed you rather a lot last night.” 

 

“I missed you too. I can stay over tonight if you’ll have me?”

 

“I’d love you to stay.” 

 

They both stare, beaming at each other until their fix of each other is interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat rather obviously.

  
  


“Sorry to intrude on the moment,” says a voice showing no remorse whatsoever, “but I wanted to make sure you’re okay after I had to rush off straight after the board meeting,” Fleur explains to Serena. “I bought coffees.” She announces as she enters the room and places the cup holder on Serena’s desk before taking a seat in the swivel chair. And turning it to face the sofa. 

 

“I’m fine. We’re fine. More than actually.” Serena replies. 

 

Fleur takes the coffees out of the cup holder. “That’s what I like to hear.” She replies as she hands a disposable cup to Serena then another to Bernie, leaving the last one for herself.

 

“Thank you, but you really didn’t have to,” Bernie says as she takes hold of the coffee cup. 

 

“Non-sense. I guessed you’d be here so it would’ve hardly been fair to leave you out. Call it a peace offering.” Fleur suggests.

 

“I Suppose I could call it that,” Bernie responds with a quick smile. 

  
  


“So how are things going between the two of you?” Fleur asks genuinely interested. 

 

“Things are going well. Aren’t they darling?” Serena looks at Bernie for her input to answering the question. 

 

“Yep. I’d say so.” Bernie agrees, sipping on her coffee before leaning back into the sofa.  _ What is her agenda?  _ She wonders.

 

Fleur looks to Serena. “I came looking for you yesterday, but I could only find Ric. He said you had some sort of emergency?” She asks after momentarily pondering their previous conversation. 

 

“Ah, yes. My living room ceiling collapsed.” Serena answers. 

 

“A ceiling collapse? Tell me exactly what kind of sapphic acrobatics caused that? It’s no wonder you needed the day off.” Fleur teases suggestively. 

 

Bernie springs forward and coughs, wide-eyed, almost choking on her latest sip of coffee in response to Fleur’s words. 

 

“No wild antics aided the ceiling collapse, just a leaky pipe under the floorboards.” Serena sets Fleur straight whilst rubbing Bernie’s back until the blonde’s coughing subsides.    
  
“I thought Serena had told you we were taking things slowly,” Bernie adds after recovering from her coughing fit and discarding the remains of her coffee.

 

“How are you managing the restraint? Have you both seen yourselves? You’ve got to be the hottest couple in this place!” Fleur exclaims. 

 

“Believe me, it’s a struggle,” Bernie replies. 

 

“Quite,” Serena adds. 

 

“I’d say what are you waiting for. Life is too short. Seize the day. It’s not like you both don’t know what you’re missing, but if taking things slow is working, then who am I to judge.” 

 

Bernie and Serena both look at each other as if to say Fleur might have a point. 

 

“Have you managed to call someone in to fix the ceiling?” Fleur asks. 

 

“Not exactly. Bernie’s sorted everything actually. She fixed the leak and even re-built the ceiling.” Serena replies. 

 

Bernie leans back into the sofa,  her arms folded and a smug expression on her face, looking altogether too pleased with herself. 

 

“Wow, extremely multi-talented hands!” Fleur raises her eyebrows and grins wickedly. 

 

“I’ve never had any complaints.” Bernie quips. 

 

“I don’t doubt it.” Fleur retorts. “ I’ve heard all about their abilities.” 

 

Bernie raises her eyebrows and looks to Serena. She quickly sees how embarrassed Serena is by the display of redness creeping up the silver-haired woman’s neck. 

 

“Haven’t you two still got a night out to arrange,” Bernie asks gesturing between the two women, taking pity on Serena, and wanting to steer the conversation in a different direction. 

 

“Yes. Quite.” Serena responds quickly. “I’m free tomorrow night. We haven’t anything planned, have we?” Serena asks Bernie. 

 

“Nope. I’ve plans anyway, with Charlotte.” Bernie replies with a smile. 

 

“Tomorrow night works for me.” Fleur agrees before standing and walking towards the door. 

 

“Where are you going?” Serena asks. “ What about arrangements for tomorrow?” 

 

“Oh, I’ll text you later. I’m off to see if I can add collapsed ceiling to my list of bedroom accomplishments!” 

 

Serena chuckles and rolls her eyes as Fleur exits the office and closes the door behind herself. 

  
  


“She’s something else.” Bernie laughs. 

 

“I know, but harmless, remember, harmless.” 

 

Bernie nods. “I know, I'm sure we’ll become friends, of a sort, in time. 

 

“I think I'll leave my car here tonight. Seems silly taking both cars and I quite fancy a ride in your new sporty number.” Serena flirts.

 

“Do you now?” Bernie teases. “I think that could possibly be arranged.” 

 

Bernie stands and makes her way to open the office door. “Come upstairs when your shift finishes. I’m sure I can manage to knock off a little early.”

 

Serena rises from the sofa and moves to give Bernie a quick kiss before the other woman leaves, to make her way back up to Keller. 

  
  


 

Sitting at the nurses’ station, Dom looks up from this computer to see Bernie’s arrive back on the ward. He rises from his seat and approaches her quickly.

 

“Can I assume your earlier worries are all sorted now?” Dom asks, seeing the expression on her face. 

 

“Yes. Serena and I are going to co-lead the new Trauma department.” Bernie answers, smiling wide. 

 

“Wow, that’s great news. I’m pleased for both of you.” 

 

“Thank you. Right, Mr Copeland, where do you need me?” Bernie asks ready to get stuck right in, hoping for a surgical case. 

 

“Well, Mr Levy’s in theatre so, he needs some of these completing,” Dom replies pointing to a rather large pile of postoperative notes sitting on the desk. 

 

“Right, okay.” Bernie sighs disappointed. 

 

_ Only a few more locum shifts of monkey work left _ , she tells herself as she moves closer to the nurses’ station and picks up most of the pile. 

 

“I’ll be in the office if you need me,” Bernie informs Dom, moving off in the direction of the consultants’ office. Once inside, she takes a seat at the desk which is hers for the moment and makes a start on the paperwork.

  
  


Several hours later, Bernie finally finishes the last patient file.  _ I wonder what the time is.  _ Acting upon that thought, she pulls out her phone and sees there's only half an hour of the shift left.  _ Serena should've shown up by now. She has probably been delayed.  _ She thinks rationally. Knowing there's little time and still tasks to do, she quickly tidies the paperwork and makes her way back onto the ward. 

 

As she puts the pile of completed files back at the nurses’ station she scans the ward and spots Dom in discussion with a nurse, and heads in his direction. 

 

“Mr Copeland, everything okay?” Bernie asks. 

 

“Yes, everything is running smoothly and there’s nothing new to report.” Dom smiles. 

 

“Glad to hear. How’s Mr Wilson doing?” 

 

“He’s doing very well. If he continues improving, I think he could possibly be discharged over the weekend.” Dom responds. 

 

“Wonderful.” Bernie smiles and catches sight of Mr Levy approaching having returned from theatre.

 

“I see everything is in fine shape, Ms Wolfe.” Sacha smiles.

 

“Ah, I can’t possibly take any credit for that. It’s all the work of Mr Copeland here.” Bernie smile. “I’ve been in the office completing some paperwork.”

 

“Completing patient notes is a huge help. Thank you.” 

 

“Let’s call it a team effort,” Dom adds. 

 

Bernie nods in agreement and smiles. 

 

“I’m sure Mr Copeland and I can handle the handover if you want to leave a little early?” Sacha offers. 

 

“If you’re sure?. Thank you. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

 

Bernie turns and makes her exit heading in the direction of the locker room to collect her belongings, her mind already turning to thoughts of Serena waiting for her in AAU.

  
  
  
  


Bernie arrives at the department and scans the ward but the silver-haired woman is nowhere to be found. Wanting to know Serena’s whereabouts, she heads to the nurses’ station and finds Donna sitting at the computer. 

 

“Ah, Bernie, are you looking for Ms Campbell?” Donna asks with a smile as she sees Bernie heading towards her. 

 

“Yes...” Bernie starts but before she can finish, Serena can be seen walking towards the desk. 

 

“Ah, there you are.” Bernie beams as Serena gets nearer. 

 

“Yes, sorry. I got delayed in theatre. I'll get changed and we should be good to go.” Serena explains.

 

“I thought that’s what must’ve happened. I’ll wait in the office for you.

 

“I won’t be long.” Serena turns and heads to the AAU locker room and Bernie makes her way to the office and sits on the sofa. 

 

Within minutes Serena arrives at the office to collect her bag and put on her coat. Once ready, they leave and make their way to the hospital car park.


	10. Amending The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena accompanies Bernie to the house viewing. Later, they succumb to temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change.

 

 

As they approach Bernie’s Audi TT in the car park Serena suddenly becomes nervous. She can remember how the blonde zoomed around in her MX5. _I don't expect she drives any differently in this,_ she thinks. Bernie looks at Serena over the roof of the car and sees the other woman is deep in thought. 

                                   

“Serena, are you okay?” She asks, concerned. 

 

“Yes, sorry. It's just been a long day,” Serena replies smiling as she opens the car door and enters the passenger side. “This is all rather fancy,” passing comment as she inspects the inside of the car. “Did you buy top-spec?”                  

 

“Yep. Nothing but the best.” Bernie teases as she slides into the driver's seat. 

 

Bernie starts the engine after putting her seatbelt on, then she inputs the address of the house viewing into the built-in sat-nav before driving away. Serena braces herself for the ride. 

  
  


As they arrive at the house, they see a small car, marked with the agencies advertising, parked outside and realise they must be running a little late Both women exit the car quickly, knock at the front door briskly, and are greeted by the agent and invited inside. 

 

Bernie and Serena follow the agent into the small detached house and are shown around room by room. The house is painted white throughout with two feature walls: one in the hall, the other in the living room. The lower level has laminate flooring throughout and the upper level is carpeted with the exception of the bathroom. It’s fully furnished and includes large appliances and an integrated gas hob and electric oven in the kitchen. The living room is filled with furniture: a three-seater black leather sofa, a bookcase, a wooden and glass television stand with large LCD television, a small coffee table and a fold away dining table complete with two chairs. In the bathroom, there’s an electric power shower over the bath, two bathroom cabinets and a mirror fixed to the wall above the sink. A double bed, chest of drawers, two bedside tables and a wardrobe fill the bedroom. 

 

Once the agent has shown the women around he heads outside, leaving Serena and Bernie to take another look round alone. 

 

“So, what do you think?” Bernie asks.

 

“I like it. I was sceptical about there being no photos on the website, but it’s rather nice. I’m quite surprised.” Serena answers. 

 

“So not a hovel then?” Bernie asks, teasing.

 

“Quite the contrary.” Serena laughs. “It’s lovely.” 

 

“It also has a sofa we can sit on.” Bernie smiles with meaning. “Seen enough?” 

 

“I’d say so.” 

 

Bernie nods, still smiling. She heads outside to find the agent with Serena following closely behind. 

 

The agent is delighted to hear that the house is exactly what she’s looking for and arranges an appointment at the estate agent’s office for the following day to complete the necessary paperwork. He lets Bernie know what documents she’ll need to bring with her and the details she needs to pay the security deposit. The women both thank the agent gratefully for his time before returning to the car excitedly and heading in the direction of Serena’s house.

  


A short drive later, Bernie pulls into Serena’s drive. They waste no time getting back into the leafy detached and discarding their various coats and bags, Serena heads straight to the kitchen in search of dinner. Bernie enters the room moments later to find Serena raiding the freezer

 

“So, which expensive and over-priced ready meal are we having tonight?” Bernie asks teasingly as she leans back against the kitchen counter. She can well remember how Serena lives on takeaways and the finest supermarkets ready meals. 

 

“Well, on tonight's menu, there’s a choice between this rather lovely tray of lasagne or this exquisite lamb Rogan Josh served with pilau rice,” Serena answers, holding up both meals, one in each hand. “The choice is entirely yours. I don’t mind.” 

 

“The lamb Rogan, I think.” Bernie smiles. “Do you have any naan bread to go with it? I’m starving.”

 

“I don’t think I have any, but I’ll look.” Serena puts the other meal back in the freezer before searching in a nearby cupboard for the requested item. “No, sorry, doesn’t look like I’ve any. 

 

“Not to worry. How about dessert?” Bernie questions. 

 

“I’m sure dessert can be arranged.” Serena quips, seductively as she stands very closely in front of Bernie, putting the ready meal on the kitchen counter beside the other woman. 

 

Bernie sucks in a deep breath, trying to keep herself under control. The temptation to turn Serena and start ravishing her against the worktop is rather difficult to resist. “I, uh, don’t doubt it, but I was thinking more along the lines of actual food.” 

 

“If you insist,” Serena replies, her face a picture of only semi faked disappointment,  as she moves away and switches on the oven, ready to start dinner. 

 

“Serena…” Bernie pulls the other woman into her arms before wrapping them around Serena’s waist. “I’ve been thinking about the whole us taking it slow in the bedroom department. It’s proving rather difficult to contain ourselves, wouldn’t you say? 

 

“That’s an understatement. Ever since we’ve reconciled, all I think about is what I want to do to you.” Serena admits. “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s brought this discussion on?” 

 

“Fleur’s comments at lunch earlier.” 

 

“Ah! And you think she had a point and agreed with her? That makes a change” Serena chuckles. 

 

Bernie nods. “It does, doesn’t it.” She laughs, before becoming serious. “Well, things are going well between us and, after all, we are engaged.” 

 

Serena smiles. “Yes, things are rather good - and we are.” 

 

“So how about we make some amendments to the rules?. How about we take dessert upstairs and eat it while watching tv. If the moment happens, it happens, but if it doesn’t, that’s fine. No pressure on either of us.” Bernie suggests low, in Serena’s ear. 

 

Serena gulps and feels her arousal heighten. “Okay, I, ah, need to put the dinner in the oven.” She gestures towards the ready meal still sitting on the countertop. 

 

“Yep.” Bernie releases Serena from her hold and looks smug as she moves away from the counter and heads to sit at the dining table. Serena puts dinner in the oven. 

 

Wanting a glass of wine in the very near future, Serena moves to a cupboard and pulls out a bottle of Shiraz. She opens it and leaves the contents to breathe. It isn’t long before dinner is served and wine glasses are filled.

  
  


Dinner eaten and wine glasses are drained, Bernie offers to load the dishwasher whilst Serena looks for a suitable dessert. 

 

“Will this do?” Serena asks, holding up an expensive tub of Madagascar vanilla ice cream. 

 

“Perfect.” Bernie smiles. “I’m just nipping out to the car. I hoped I might be staying tonight so I packed an overnight bag.” She tells Serena as she shuts the loaded dishwasher behind her. 

 

“No hope needed, darling. You can stay whenever you want.” Serena smiles. “I’ll be waiting in the living room.” 

  


Bernie leaves the room and heads towards the front door as Serena tops up her wine glass before moving into the living room and sitting in the armchair. As she waits for Bernie to join her, she starts feeling slightly nervous. _What are you worried about?_ She asks herself. _It’s only Bernie. It isn’t like we haven’t ever had sex before, or slept in the same bed. The sex was great, incredible actually,_ she recalls. _I just don’t want to ruin everything by moving too fast, I suppose._ Her thoughts are interrupted when she realises the blonde has entered the room. 

 

“So who’s sitting on whose lap?” Bernie teases, with a halfhearted hand gesture and a laugh. 

 

“We can try and squeeze ourselves in if you want, but I don’t think it’ll do your back any favours. Nor mine come to think of it.” Serena laughs. 

 

“Fair point. Ready to head upstairs?” Bernie asks nervously. “I can grab a chair from the kitchen if you’d rather stay down here?” 

 

“I think we’d be more comfortable in bed, don’t you?.” Serena replies just as nervously, “Could you  grab the ice cream whilst I get the wine?”

 

“Of course.” Bernie smiles 

  
  


Bernie places the ice cream and the two spoons down on the bedside table in the bedroom before dropping her overnight bag on Serena’s dressing table chair. She pulls out a t-shirt and some shorts and takes them into the en suite to ready herself for bed. 

 

Whilst Bernie is changing Serena, who followed her up, places the wine and glasses on the bedside table her side of the bed and searches for suitable nightwear for herself. She settles on a rather nice pair of pyjamas and changes quickly into them and climbs into bed. 

 

When Bernie emerges from the en-suite Serena has switched on the television and is flicking through the channels. She climbs into bed beside Serena and reaches for the ice cream “What are we watching?” She asks as she removes the lid from the still cold ice cream tub. 

 

“It seems the only thing worth watching is this crime drama.” Serena answers. 

 

“A crime drama sounds good.” Bernie digs one spoon into the ice cream and passes Serena the other. 

  


They lean back against the headboard, make themselves comfy as they settle down to watch TV and eat the ice cream until Bernie turns to Serena and looking curious.

 

“Serena?” 

 

“Hmm.” 

 

“Was there… um, anyone when we were apart?” 

 

Serena turns on her side to face the other woman. “Well,” Serena says slowly, “I went on a couple of dates. One made it to the bedroom, but it was nothing serious and it obviously didn’t work out.” Serena places her hand on Bernie’s cheek. “They weren’t you. No one could ever measure up to you.” 

 

Bernie’s anxious expression turns into a smile before Serena removes her hand from the blonde’s face. 

 

“Was there anyone in London?” Serena asks, not sure if she really wants to know the answer. 

 

“Oh, um, no, I was too busy wallowing and pining until I found a job, then I focused all my time and energy into work. It’s been a while, a long while.” Bernie explains coyly. 

 

Serena looks at Bernie reassuringly. Bernie discards the remnants of the ice cream along with the spoons on the bedside table. She turns on her side so she is facing the silver-haired woman.

 

They gravitate towards each other and Serena rests her arm over the slight dip of Bernie’s waist. Their faces linger close together, desire in their eyes. Taking the plunge, Bernie lurches forwards and captures Serena in a passionate kiss. She pushes the other woman gently onto her back and positions herself partially on top of her, straddling her thigh. Serena’s hands wander under Bernie’s t-shirt, exploring her toned midriff, from her hips to under her breasts. 

 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Bernie states breathily in Serena’s ear as the kiss breaks. 

 

“Quite,” Serena responds, breathlessly, “I could say the same about you.” 

  


With those words spoken, Bernie sits up and removes her t-shirt, revealing small but perfectly shaped breasts and her toned stomach. She leans down and crashes her lips hungrily against Serena’s. The blonde groans as the silver-haired woman’s tongue tangles with her own. Her dexterous fingers unbutton Serena’s pyjama shirt slowly, revealing creamy white ample breasts and curves.

 

Bernie moves down, kissing along the column of Serena’s neck, sucking momentarily on her pulse point. It draws a deep moan from the other woman. The blonde continues her assault of kisses downwards until she comes to Serena’s plentiful breasts. She moves swiftly to suck gently on a prominent pink nipple, swiping her tongue over the peak before moving to the other nipple and repeating the action. 

 

Moving even further downwards, she kisses along Serena’s curvaceous stomach until she reaches her pyjama trousers. With some assistance, she eases them down and discards quickly.

 

Bernie moves back up Serena's body. Her own arousal heightened when her thigh ends up between the other woman's legs and Serena lifts her hips, creating friction. Bernie looks Serena in the eyes. The lustful expression she sees almost makes the blonde growl. She moves her thigh against Serena, nowhere near firmly enough, but persistently 

 

“Bernie, please darling, don’t tease.” Serena pleads. 

 

Bernie can’t resist the desperation in Serena’s voice. Placing a kiss on Serena’s lips she makes her way to the desired destination. When Serena’s centre comes into view, Bernie can’t hold back. She slowly swipes her tongue from the silver-haired woman’s entrance to her clit, moaning at the taste she’s missed so much.

 

Serena moans loudly in response. 

 

Bernie locks her lips around Serena’s clit and sucks, her hands stroking up the other woman’s trembling thighs. 

 

“Oh, Bernie, yes” 

 

The blonde explores every fold her tongue can reach with long deliberate strokes, working Serena closer to the edge. 

 

Serena places a firm hand into Bernie’s golden tousled hair, grasping tightly as the pleasure fills her. She arches her back slightly and the hold tightens. “More, please,” Serena begs.

 

Bernie brings a hand to Serena’s centre and slides a finger inside, then another, deeply. 

 

“Better?” 

 

“Y...yes.” 

 

Bernie begins to thrust firmly, curling her fingers slightly upwards.

 

“Ber… nie” Serena stammers, barely able to string words together. 

 

Taking mercy on Serena, Bernie moves her mouth back to the other woman’s clit, circling her tongue, rough and quick. 

 

“Oh, yes, ahh, Ber..nie.” Serena cries, as her orgasm creates waves of tremors, her thighs tremble and her body shudders against the consistent mouth and fingers. 

 

Bernie helps Serena ride through the aftershocks until the last tremble passes. She places a kiss to the inside of the other woman’s thigh and Serena relaxes into the mattress. 

  


“Wow. That was -.” Serena tries to string a sentence together, her mind still trying to catch up with itself.

 

Bernie smiles. “You look beautiful.” She gazes at Serena as if she’s the most precious vision she’s ever seen. 

 

Serena blushes and looks coy. “You’re the gorgeous one.” She repays the compliment.

 

Bernie moves back up the bed and lays beside Serena. 

 

“Speaking of gorgeous,” Serena says meaningfully ” I can’t wait a moment longer to get my hands on that gorgeous body of yours.” 

 

Serena turns on her side before straddling the blonde. Bernie realises from the wicked look in Serena’s eyes that the night is far from over.


End file.
